three Charmed cousins
by MapleTwilight
Summary: Bella Alice and Rose are cousins living in California. They keep the fact that their family is a wiccan family. Now three brothers move into the house next door and get too close to them. Can they keep the secret? More info inside.
1. note

Since I have homework every night that takes 2 hrs to finish I then I get lazy at times I'll probably only write more during the weekend

i also made a little mistake. alice is 16 but bella is still 6 months older.

another thing, here, Rose is a red-head instead of a blonde


	2. INTRO & APOV

This is a story about three cousins who have lost their parents and grandparents by an unknown event. They are now in teen years and live together in their family manor that's located in California. They live there with a friend of the family's –who will be like a guardian angel to them- Angela. Although they know that there's something different about their family then most families, they don't know what that something is. (NOTE: I was inspired to make this using the plot of the hit tv series Charmed and many Twilight fan fictions I've read. I'm a fan of both.)

ALICE'S INTRO:

_Another sunny day means I have a whole day of shopping to look forward to. Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, I'm 15, a shopaholic and love to dress up my older cousin Bella Swan in the new line of fashion. Unlike her, I love going out and partying. Same goes for my other cousin Rosalie Hale._

BELLA'S INTRO:

_Oh great, it's sunny outside-not that I have a problem with it being sunny. It's just what usually happens to me that I get annoyed of. Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm 16, the most athletic one in the household and to top it off the easiest of three cousins to have a fit. My favorite sport is Surfing._

ROSALIE'S INTRO:

_Oh boy, a sunny day means Alice shopping and Bella whining. Hey, I'm Rosalie Hale, I'm 18 and is known as the laid back older cousin of three. I love sunny days, usually after going on one of Alice's shopping sprees, we go to the beach. What happens there is that Bella goes Surfing while me and Alice spend the day getting a tan. Bella tries to get me to be more active, but I'm not as athletic as she is. As for Alice, she doesn't talk active to her because she has shopping as a workout. _

**APOV:**

I woke up with enough time to get dressed and wake up me up my two cousins. I thought we were all so lucky that we had our own personal bathrooms in our bedrooms and another bathroom in the hallway. Today I would wear my yellow sleeveless shirt with strawberry colored top and –half way above my knees- a jean skirt. Before leaving my room, I knew that Rose would want to go to the beach after, so I made sure to pack my two-piece bathing suit and just in case, Bella had one of her bathing suits mixed in with mine. So I packed that one too.

First I went to Bella's room that was right next to mine. She was usually the first one to go downstairs but I didn't want to be wrong and have today be when she's still in her room. I opened her door and saw that she wasn't in her bed. Well, that's one cousin I don't have to wake up. That just leaves Rose who's room was on the other side of the hallway. I was about to open her door when I heard the bathroom door behind me open. Rose was inside with a towel wrapped around her hair and her red bathrobe on.

"Hey, looks like you're ready to go to the mall. Are we going to the beach after?" She said with a grin.

She could tell I was dress for shopping and she also saw my bag that had part of my bathing suit sticking out.

"Yeah. Are you going to be done soon? Bella's probably in the kitchen eating already." I told her as I was walking passed the door. She just nodded and went in her room.


	3. The Guys Next Door

BPOV:

Well, I already know what's going to happen today. I made I had my something I liked to wear. After trying on all the things Alice will get me to try on, I deserved it. I had a light blue shirt sleeve and just to make Alice happy, a very light mid way down skirt. When I opened my door, I heard Alice commenting on whatever she was wearing and Rose was getting in the bathroom. I went downstairs and saw Angela already in the kitchen making breakfast. I sat down eating scrambled eggs and toast. In the middle of everything, I hear someone coming down the stairs. It was only Alice, and of course she had that look she'd always give me before she talks about shopping. The living room was right in front of the stairs with our 40 inch TV pointing in my direction. Alice wanted to make sure today _was_ going to be perfect for what she wanted to do, so she grabbed the remote from the counter-table and switched it to the Weather Channel. Then I sighed with annoyance and looked out the window. That's when I saw the moving trucks.

"Hey Alice,"

she looked up as she was getting juice out of the fridge.

"Looks like we got new neighbors moving in."

She came closer to the window to see for herself what was going on. That's when Rose came in. She looked confused since even Angela was at the window. With a grin, Alice said,

"Rose, come look what at what came to the neighborhood. It's something you might like."

What was she saying. There was nothing there but things to move and movers. That's when I saw him and two other guys walking towards the trucks. Wow, he came out of a Volvo and he was hot. He had brown hair and a breathtaking smile. One second of eye-contact with him and had to look away. There was Alice looking at me grinning that grin of hers. She had an idea of what just happened. Rose was still looking out the window.

RPOV:

When I came out of the shower, Alice was about to go into my room. Of course I knew she'd be there, always the one to wake up. But this the first time I woke up by myself. After she went down I hurried to get ready. The faster I got ready, the faster we could get shopping done and the faster we could get to the beach. I went to the window to see what people were wearing. To see what I should wear myself. One thing I knew for sure was that I would have my favorite red and white two piece for the beach under it. That's when I saw the moving trucks stopping in front of the house. I guess we got knew neighbors. I didn't pay much attention to it for long. I decided to wear a red spaghetti strapped shirt and a white skirt that almost reached my knees. Alice always says that I was the girl that was made for a look like this. I saw that the TV was on Weather Channel, so I knew who was in the other room. When I was about to enter the kitchen, I saw that everyone was looking through the window. What was so interesting that had them all whispering? I know it can't be the moving trucks. People move in and out all the time-well, except for us. Our family has had this house for many years. I can closer but stopped when Alice saw me.

"Rose, come look what at what came to the neighborhood. It's something you might like."

The only thing I could guess is that the new neighbors were fashion designers/ sport instructors/ masseurs. If not, I don't know what had Alice so excited. Then I saw Bella. She was starring at something. Maybe it is what I thought, meaning I might have new place to go relax at. Of course, when I saw for myself, I saw the same thing I saw in my room. Then when one of the trucks moved away, I saw a Silver Volvo parked across the street. Three guys about our age came out. One _I _would say was much hotter than the others. He had short, dark, curly hair and pretty buff. I hope no one –namely Alice saw me blush. Bella, I can always deal with, Alice, is another story.

APOV:

Oh, look at these two, and over boys. You wouldn't catch me red-handed looking at a guy unless he was in a magazine. My first and only love would always be fashion. And we all knew that. I was about to walk away, when my eyes were drawn towards the last guy coming out of the Volvo. I hate to say it but he was cute. A tall blonde guy –and how he was talking to the other two, was very friendly. Forget magazine cover boy, he's my new type of guy. I couldn't even hold my glass of juice. It slipped out of my hand and was about to hit the floor. Thank god Rose was there. She was holding her own food and drink but still caught it.

"Wow that was close. Good thinking Rose." Bella let out the air she held for about 2 second. Really good thinking, Rose used her mind to hold the glass from shattering. It really was mind over matter.

Oh yeah,you're new. Well basically, our family is not like most families around where you -maybe. I gave a little hint just now with the glass but I'll explain it. Let's just say our backround is _wicca_.


	4. Background

"Well basically, our family is not like most families around where you -maybe. I gave a little hint just now with the glass but I'll explain it. Let's just say our background is _Wicca_." (This one might get boring because Alice is kind of like Phoebe in this. Explaining things. Not that Phoebe is boring.)

APOV:

In case you didn't know –of course not many do –Wicca is basically another way of saying we do witchcraft. And it is real meaning witches are real. That's what we are and we each have a unique power/gift that makes us different. However, sometimes we get the gift that one of our ancestors had when they were alive. Our whole bloodline has been passing it through mother to daughter. Yeah not child, for some reason our family only gives birth to girls. Maybe it's some sexist thing towards guys, or put a spell to make it that way, but I'm not really sure. Neither are my cousins. We just know that one of our ancestors was a witch and somehow they managed to keep it a secret long enough so that the next generations could learn and pass the witchcraft to their daughters. We found out that the first in our line was a young girl named Maria Holsrei. She lived in Salem –of course –and was accused of being a witch. But they had no proof, just words. Before they burnt her, she secretly gave birth to her first daughter Anna who was raised by another with close ties to Maria. Somewhere around this time was probably when Maria started her book of witchcrafts.

Our family kept all their spells, potion ingredients, each witches' history, and wisdom inside what people would call a Magic Book, other witches call theirs a Book Of Shadows, but we called it _The Lunar Wing._ It took a while for us to figure out why she named it that but when we did, it made sense. Lunar was refereeing to the moon –basically the only thing we got at first. Then Wing, we were thinking it was to fly save. To move freely around. Bella researched it trying to find a connection to witches/witchcrafts with each word. This is what she found.

Moon-it was thought in many ways to represent "the mother" and "feminine principle." Wearing or having around you a symbol of the moon makes it safer to use magic –especially now that witches like us live in cities. Different phases of the moon meant different things. A crescent moon represents a new beginning and making dreams into reality.

Can't say as much for Wing because whatever it was she would find, it was always the wrong kind of wing. So this is what we got, Maria called it the Lunar Wing because she felt safe enough to practice her magic at night. So she would think that putting a title like this in front of the book would remind us of where we come from and what we can look forward to. The cover also had a silver crescent moon and a white feather that completed the outer part of the circle. There was also a pentagon that fit inside the circle.

Alright, enough with the book. We got plenty of time for that.

I said that we each had a gift. My gift is getting visions of both past and future. I can control it but when its life threatening, it comes automatically. If I want to focus on a certain thing, I'd need to be holding something that's connected to him/her or it. Since I have no active/offence/defense gifts, I took self-defense lessons along with Bella and Rose. Of course they don't really need to. As I was practicing, I realized that I was getting faster. Really fast. Rose and Bella thought that I was given another gift. Maybe someone felt sorry for me. Both of them have active powers and probably have a harder time with it.

Rose has telekinesis (the ability to move things with her mind.) She's the one that should be in control the most because if she loses her cool, it's going to be a big problem. Our powers are directly connected to our emotions. Sometimes one emotion is actually a trigger for using them. So we have to be very careful. But when she really want move something, hard, she'll use her hands to make it easier and guild it. But if it's not that big then she'll just use her eyes. It's a lot more suddle.

Bella can do the coolest thing I could imagine. She freezes time around her, but there's some limit. She can only freeze for a few minutes, it only happens in the room she's in and it only affects non-witch beings. Like Rose, she has a trigger based on how she's feeling. At first, her trigger was to panic and have her hands open towards what she's panicking about. Now that she has it in check, she doesn't really show that she's panicking, she just freezes things, but she still needs to hold her hand(s) open. It's such a cool power but I like seeing the past and future. Plus, I get to be the best hand-combat fighting witch in the house.

Note:

I got the whole moon representation from google. For Holsrei, I have no idea where it came from. I just wanted to get a word that started with H like Haliwell. So they're Holsrei witches.


	5. The Mall Trip

-The song playing in the car is from x-men evolution "I'm Only A Girl"

RPOV:

This was weird. Alice is usually the one who's always conscious about what's happening. A real shocker that she just let goes of the glass like that. It's like she was stunned by something she saw. Of course before I could follow where her eyes were, she moved away from the window.

"Alright, you two ready to hit the mall or what?" She was changing the subject to something she wanted to do. We hurried up to finish our breakfast and walked out the door.

"I'm riding with Rose this time. Knowing Alice she's going to want to stuff her Porsche with a lot of bags." I turned around to see Bella carrying her surfboard out the house. I had to agree with her on that. Even if Alice denies it, we knew that in the end, her car would be filled up by shopping bags of all sizes.

Alice had that pouty face of hers on. Who could blame, she knew what we were getting at. She turned around to get into her yellow Porsche convertible which was in our driveway next to my own red convertible. I paused for a moment.

"Hey, what did you think of our neighbors? Just by the way they looked?" I was just really curious to see how they would react to the subject.

Alice had her hand on her car door when she stopped and looked at me.

"Well I don't think they're that special," was her reply. Was she serious? I turned to look at Bella. She looked kind of guilty. When she made eye contact, she said that they seemed nice. That's it, just nice? I let go seeing that they didn't want to talk anymore. Me and Bella got into my car with her board in the back seat. Alice had her radio on high. It our favorite song, one of very few songs that can give I clue to what we really are. We let Alice got first like always but while driving past the house that was now housing 3 new guys, I saw_ him_ walking out the front door and glanced in my direction. He didn't notice me looking because I had sunglasses on. It also helped that Bella and I were singing along to the song Alice had playing.

When we got to the mall, it was 9 and not a lot of people were there. Good news for Alice and bad news for Bella, the stores aren't crowded. Alice was dragging Bella from store to store and floor to floor. And by 10, more people started showing up. Alice saved her favorite store for last, but it was also Bella's least favorite, Victoria Secret.

Bella started groaning from exhaustion. This was the only "sport" she would never want to do thanks to Alice. She turned her into an anti-shopper and she doesn't even care.

"Can we go now? I'm so tired." Bella was acting like a kid now and I knew she had enough. Since I was older than both of them I was more of an older sister, so I had to say something.

"Come on Alice, we've been here for 3 hours. I know it's too early to go but the beach is waiting."

She took in a deep breath. "Alright, I saw this coming sooner or later. Oh but first, Rose there's guy that's going to come in 10 seconds and asking you out. Say no." There she goes again, with personal gain. (If you know Charmed then you know what personal gain is to them. If not, it means you do/use something for your own benefit.)

In ten 10 seconds she was right, I guy did come I was not interested.

"S'cuse me, I couldn't help but notice how great you look in that outfit. My name's Joe Randols. Do you want to go to the movies? " I just met this guy and he's already asking me out? He seems nice but I'm going to have to turn him down.

"Um, hi. Thanks but we were about to leave. Sorry." I thought the little chat over when he kept trying. Finally Bella stepped in and stopped the whole thing.

"Excuse me," she tapped him from the side and just said it. "we really have to go and if she _was_ interested then she would've said something like "Can I call you" or "Why don't you come and hang out with us?" Sorry but she's not interested. Now please leave us alone." She grabbed me and Alice with all her bags and walked to the parking lot.

While we were putting all the bags in Alice's car, I see a Volvo that looks very familiar. I did not want to meet him here in a parking lot. So I said that we should hurry home, put the bags away and get to the beach before we lose our spot.

When we got to our house, I see that their Volvo was there where it was this morning. So it hadn't been theirs. We got out of our cars and started unloading. Bella and Alice got most of the bags while I opened the doors. "Angela, are you here?"

"In the living room, girls!" It sounded like we had company but I didn't ask why. She lived here too, so it was natural for her to do. I went back out and got the last 5 bags from my car. When I came back in and followed Alice and Bella to the stairs, we heard Angela call us.

"Oh girls, come meet our new neighbors." she was not talking about the guys with the Volvo was she?


	6. Boys' INTRO & POVs

This chapter has the guys' intro and point of view. And it starts out when the girls leave for the mall.

Emmett's Intro:

Hey, my name's Emmett Mason, I'm 18 and the oldest of three brothers. Today we moved to California from West Virginia. Our parents are Dr. Carlisle Mason, one of America's famous doctors and Esme our mother who's in the fashion industries. You can tell by what they do for a living that they don't stay home. In fact whenever they are home, they just get ready to go on another business trip of theirs. We always seemed like we were already living on our own so we talked them into having us move somewhere new. What better place than on the other side of the states.

Anyway, this is supposed to be about me. So for starters, my favorite sport basketball. I was one of the top players at our old school. I'm also pretty easy to get along with. Very open but also a joker when I want to tease people. I'm also one of those guys that just want to hang out and forget about school.

My brother Edward's the guy with the brain and wants to follow our dad's footsteps. He's not as strong, but he ended up as captain of our basketball team. I admit, I'm a little jealous, but there's one thing he can never beat me at, and that's eating.

Edward's Intro:

Well we finally made it to San Francisco, California. My name's Edward and I just turned 17. I have an older brother who at first you might think, "Wow he's scary" just by his size. He's pretty –as girls back home say it –buff. I mean, he's got muscles to show and it's probably from all the stuff he eats. Uses that to get hours of exercising done. For me I just play basketball and all the other sports for fun. One thing that's kept as a secret in our house is that a play piano and the one that cooks everything we eat. But sometimes Emmet cleans the fridge so grocery shopping is done maybe every once a week.

I don't have to worry about our younger brother, he eats like a normal person should eat. He's nothing like the Tasmanian devil we live with. Of course Emmet still has his manners, so we can tolerate him.

Jasper's Intro:

Alright! We're in California! A 16 year old guy living with his brothers in a house with no parents. That's sounds like me. I'm Jasper Mason living with my two older brothers. We get along pretty good. Sometimes Emmet and Edward get into a little completion –Edward always being the challenger –and it's just fun to watch them. There's always something new that Emmet comes up with. Running backwards for a whole mile, this was kind of dangerous because they almost ran into 10 trees and somehow managed to dodge 2 cars. How lucky was that?

I'm known as the laid back brother. I get my joy from watching other people have a good time. Of course there's a part of me that doesn't get out much, and that's me being competitive. The only time that happens is when I'm shooting baskets. Any other time, I'm down with anything.

EMPOV:

"Hey, d'ya see that girl driving the red convertible? She was hot." She had the prettiest face and the most awesome body I've ever seen. I saw her and two other girls coming out of the house next to ours. Oh please let her be our new neighbor. I was talking to my brothers Edward and Jasper who were looking in the same direction, but not for the same reason I was looking.

"Sorry bro, I was looking at something else." Yeah, more like someone else, Jasper. This was probably the first time he's ever looked at a girl that way before.

EPOV:

I was by the window with Jasper when I saw them drive away. Wow would you just look at her. There she goes in a red convertible. I'm not sure who was driving but I didn't really care. I was too preoccupied watching the girl in blue getting in the other side of the car. It looked like they were following the small short haired girl who was in the yellow Porsche. I saw that Jasper was watching her while Emmet was staring at the read-head who was driving with the brunette girl _I _was watching. I saw her earlier, catching a glimpse of me but turned away when we made eye-contact.

I heard Emmet come in and asked the question, "Hey, d'ya see that girl driving the red convertible? She was hot." It doesn't take a genius to know that Emmet was going to want to know more about that. He's probably going to come on a little strong on the first small talk he could get with her.

JPOV:

Wow, that girl was really cute. And not the doll cute –ok maybe the cute. She looked small compared to the other two, but it looked like she was the lead when she came out of the house and how the other two let her go first. This was probably the first time I've ever looked at a girl that was before. Emmet saw this when I answered his question. I had to try and change the subject or he'd say something like, "Aw, is Jazzy getting a little crush on the new neighbor?" but I could say the same thing for him.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a look around and try to meet the people around us. You guys wanna come along?"

"Nei, I'll just go and jog for a while." No surprise, Emmet was always trying to be at the top of his game.

"I'll go with you. I don't want to be anywhere near him when he's running." Edward was not up for another one of Emmet's little challenges today.

We all decided that we wanted to meet the three girls in person so after Emmet was done with his jog and Edward and I were finished meeting the people who lived around us, we would meet in front of the house and then go see if anyone was inside the house next door.

EMPOV:

Almost an hour and a half after leaving the house, I decided to go back. Ed and Jazz would've been done by now. And I didn't want to be all sweaty when I meet the red-head living next to me. Hopefully they didn't start without me.

"Hey, there he is!" I saw Ed and Jazz sitting on our porch. The girls' cars weren't there so had time. I went straight to the house and took a quick, but good shower. We then walked to their house and I rang the door bell. A lady who looked like she was about 25 answered the door. She looked like a maid with the apron on, but she had on casual clothes like jeans and a shirt. Nothing black or white. Jasper introduced us to the lady. We learned her name was Angela and she was here to take care of the house and the three girls.

When we came in there was a long table by the door with all these pictures going from three girls that are about 5 to pictures of the girls we saw this morning. Angela showed us who was who in the pictures, and that's how I learned who she was.

We all started to talk. This was a good way to learn more about the girl –who's name I now knew –Rosalie. A beautiful name to fit a girl like her.

EPOV:

So, her name was Isabella but likes to be called Bella instead. She also likes sports, my kind of girl. That Alice girl sounds like a pushy person and "Rose" sounds like the peace maker for her and Bella.

JPOV:

I hope they get here soon. But it might take hours since I found out that Alice was a shopaholic and takes most of her time in the mall. Alice also had this kind of "free spirit" and kind of like mom. I'd bet my life that they would have a lot to talk about.

I then heard loud music coming from outside. I saw them getting out of the car and they had a lot of bags to carry. Rosalie came near the door. It was weird how she didn't see me at the window that saw right next to the door. In fact, none of them saw me when coming to the door.

I left the window and sat on one of the couches in the living room with my brothers. When we heard them all coming in, Angela called out to them.

"Oh girls, come meet our new neighbor." They all stopped talking.


	7. Boys Meet Girls

BPOV:

When we walked into the house, I heard Angela. The moment she said "meet our new neighbors" I knew who she was talking about. We put all the bags by the wall before walking into the living room. There was Angela sitting next to the blonde guy along with the guy with curly black hair and at the end of the couch was the boy I was practically drooling over this morning. I looked at Angela who was looking at us. I knew she wanted us to sit so we did. Rose and I went to sit on the couch across from them while Alice sat in the pale green living room chair between the ends of the couches. In the middle was our wooden coffee table with plates and glasses. It looked like they were here for awhile. I just hope they didn't have all our info already, because we'd be the ones talking the whole time. I doubted Rose and Alice would want to talk too, especially if they wanted to know about our family.

"Girls, these are our new neighbors. This is Jasper, Emmet and Edward. They're the Masons. Boys, this is Alice, Rosalie and Isabella."

We raised our hands and put a friendly face when she said each of our names. When she was done with the introductions, Rose and I told them that we proffered to be called Rose and Bella instead of our freakin long names.

RPOV:

So after we got each others' names down, it got kinda quiet. Ah, can someone please say something right now? I didn't even care who said it, just please break the acquired silence. Angela had taken the plates and glasses that were on the table and went to the kitchen. She left us with the guys. Bella was just sitting next to me staring at the guys, while Alice was smiling at Jasper. I realized that they weren't going to say anything so I had to. I thought of what I could ask them in a regular conversation, but while in deep thought, I heard someone talk.

"So are three sisters or something?" it was Edward that asked the question. I was the one that answered.

"Um… no. we're all cousins." This made a quite a conversation.

This time it was Jasper that asked the question. "So is that why you have matching accessories? You know, you all have that crescent moon on you somewhere." We did know this. I had a silver necklace with a crescent moon, Alice had a ring with the crescent moon on it instead of a gemstone and Bella had a charm bracelet with 5 crescent moons. All the witches in our family had one somewhere on them. It would be blessed by the mother or the grandmother so that it would help keep the wearer safe. But Bella only said what was needed to be said.

"That's pretty much it. Our entire family has this belief that wearing the moon would give luck." Kinda cutting it a little close Bella.

APOV:

Good Bella, just tell them everything. That won't put us in the non-normal bin. I had to hurry before they ask us even more personal questions. "So, what about you guys? What brings you from where ever you came from to here?" Where did they come from? Emmet answered this.

"Well, we came from West Virginia. We just wanted to go someplace different, where no one knows us. You know, a fresh start." For some reason, that sounded suspicious to me. After that Bella asked her own question.

"So if you guys are living here, where are your parents? Are they the staying in the house while their kids are out type of people?" And for some reason, all three guys just started laughing. What was so funny that had _them_ laughing out loud, but had _us_ have question marks hovering over us? Edward answered this one since he was the first to almost recover from the laughter.

"Ah ha… sorry about that. It's just what you said. The thing is, our parents aren't with us. They usually travel around because of what they do. So we're living by ourselves." Jasper finished up for him.

"Our dad's a famous doctor and our mom's a famous fashion designer. But don't tell anyone that." Did he just say fashion designer? He may really be my soul mate. I heard an "oh boy" from both Bella and Rose. I turned to them and said "what" in a curious tone. This is what they said with a grin. "Oh nothing." I let it go cause I knew what they were thinking. If I ever meet his mom, I would be talking fashion to her instantly. Since they were about the same age as us, I wanted to know if they were going to the same school as us. They _were_ going to our school, San Francisco High. I bet we were all hoping that they would be put in the same classes as us.

EMPOV:

Alright! Me and my bros would be going to school with three girls who were our neighbors. How lucky are we? All of a sudden my eyes caught sight of something that seemed weird. There were white crystals all around us, but I figured they were just decorations. It was awesome that we got to talking to the girls. Ed and Jazz were feeling the same thing.

"Hey, we heard from Angela that you're into sports, Bella. You up for shooting some hoops?" If she was that good, then this would be a perfect workout. But then something made me think this was a bad idea. It was the face on both Alice and Rose. Their eyes were wide as if there was a strange chill in the air. That's when Alice leaned in and coughed, "Take it back. Take it back right now." Right then and there, Bella agreed with a smile that –I admit –gave me a bad feeling. Then Rose said in a voice, "Too late."

We all drove to a vacant basketball court. No one was there but the girls didn't really mind. Back home all the courts were full and had long lines just to play a game. Alice and Rose stayed in the red convertible while Jazz and Ed sat on the benches next to them. Before I joined Bella on the court, I heard Rose call my name. it felt so good hearing her say my name.

"Emmet, come here a sec!" when I went closer she signaled for me to lean in. "Okay, before this starts we should tell you something. Bella gets really competitive when it comes to sports. So if she wins, don't tell her that you want a rematch or if she maybe loses, don't rub it in." then it was Alice's turn.

"Oh, and one more thing, can you tell Bella to come here for a sec. we have to tell her something too."

I did what they said; I went to Bella and told her that her cousins wanted to talk to her. Whatever it was, I was too far away to hear it.

JPOV:

The game started and Bella had what might have been her Game Face on. I took a quick look at Alice and it didn't seem like she was that interested in the whole thing. She had her eyes in a magazine and would sometimes look up at me. Guess she didn't know I was looking at the corner of my eye. The only time she did look at the game was when Rose said that Emmet was actually holding his own with Bella.

"Are you serious? Well this is a first. Hey, now who do you think'll win?" Was this really the first time that they've seen anyone go up against their cousin like this? Even more, it still looked like Bella was winning. I saw Edward staring, concentrating on Bella's moves. Was _he_ going to challenge her next?


	8. Demons and Angela

EPOV:

No doubt about it, Bella was very good at sports. This was probably just one sport she was an expert of. Back at their house I saw a surfboard in the back of the red car before Bella took it inside. Guess they were planning to go to the beach until we came.

I kept watching both Emmet and Bella –okay just Bella and how she was using the entire court. Talk about home field advantage. I overheard Rose say that Emmet might just win. I doubted that, Bella was playing just like me. It was like watching a video of me about to beat Emmet again. Jasper didn't see this, probably because he was too busy staring at Alice. In about 30 minutes, the game was over. Bella won by 5 points. Not bad, maybe I should play against her, but she was out of breath so it wouldn't fair.

"I actually thought he could win. Oh I hope she's not craving for more." Alice was murmuring with a grin on her face. Rose answered with a lesser grin on _her_ face.

"No, I think for once she's a little worn out. Plus we told her to just play one game. If she plays more than that, she won't stop until she's all tired out. And she does _not_ want to be in bed tomorrow."

What was tomorrow?

[after the game]

BPOV:

It was already 5 when the guys left the court. We had to get back so we could get ready for tomorrow. Even if we go right away and had our stuff, it'll take an hour for us to reach the beach. No way was I going to surf at a time like that. We started getting in the car when Alice had another one of her visions.

"Uh oh. Girls we got company coming. Demonic company." She had her serious voice on, which meant this was the time we could and should use our powers.

"Hello witches. I hope we're not bothering you." A dark voice came from behind. It was a good thing no one was around. They were just a group of your average demons trying to kill us. There were 5 of them. I guess they were trying to out-number us, but that never worked. The demon in the middle seemed like the leader and he started the attack with an Energy Ball. Thankfully Rose was able to redirect it to another demon. That's when we scattered in different directions. The female demon came after me. When the demon was close enough I froze her. She wouldn't stay like that for long so I signaled Rose whose demons were also frozen and had Energy Balls in mid air to throw a ball at the demon. My mistake because when the demon was destroyed, the others were unfrozen. The demon that was closest to Rose tried to hit her with a ball, but she dodged and only hit the end of her shoulder. It knocked her out. Alice had her demon running in circle –actually she was the one running circles around him. In didn't take long for her to figure out a way to get rid of that one. But Rose was in danger. The demons were about to finish her off.

"Rose, no!" I started to panic and held out one of my hands to freeze them, but something else happened. I blew them up. There was nothing left of them but ashes. I slowly looked down at my hands, trying to understand what had happened. I stayed like that for a few seconds. That's when I remembered that Rose was still unconscious from the attack. Alice and I ran to her –of course she got there first.

"Rose, are you okay? Rose, come on, wake up!" Alice turned her over on her back to find a pulse. She was still breathing, but it was slow. Her right shoulder was bleeding and I found a bruise on the right side of her forehead.

"We have to take her to back to the manor. To Angela, quick." I tried to stay calm, but it didn't help that my voice was being uneven. Alice nodded her head and helped me carry Rose to the back seat of the car. I also stayed in the back to keep an eye on Rose just in case she wakes up. Alice was driving really fast. As she was driving, I called Angela on my cell telling her what happened and told her to get ready. We got to our house in just 5 minutes. The lights next door were on so the guys might see us. Thankfully Alice was very fast and carried Rose up to the door in no time. I followed in after them and closed the door behind me. They were in the living room and Angela had her hands –glowing gold over the bleeding shoulder. She was healing Rose's wounds.

[Explanation] Yes. Angela was half Whitelighter. A Whitelighter was sort of like a guardian angel. She had already died, but was brought back to the living as a reward for doing something extremely good in her life. She was given two gifts to help us as witches. One was to Orb which is like teleporting but as you do that, you leave a trail of white light, as you travel, it soon disappears in seconds. If anyone makes physical contact with a Whitelighter, they can travel along with you. The second is to heal good people or the innocence from any serious injuries. So we don't always come to her for scratches or anything that can be taken care of in a short amount of time. The other half of Angela was witch blood, her active powers were only from her Whitelighter side. It was against the rules for witch and Whitelighter to have any romantic relationships, because one was dead while the other was still alive. When I said angel, I meant angel.

We were safe in the house from any demon attacks because we took the precaution of putting magical white crystals around the house. They kept any form of evil or threat out of the house and could also be used as a cage –usually for a demon –needs to be trapped. The crystals would make some kind of force field around the demon and deflect any attack back. It can only be broke if the crystals aren't in a circle by their feel.

Then the scene with me blowing up those demons came back to me. I was about to bring up the subject, but Alice beat me to it.

"Um, Angee… during the fight… something happened to Bella." Angela was a little confused. So I added on to what Alice said.

"Yeah, um… I tried to freeze them, so they wouldn't get to Rose while she was knocked out. And when I put my hand up…" I was still stunned myself. "Instead of freezing them, I blew them up. Do you know what's going on with me?"

I saw that she had this face. She looked a little shocked, but had an idea of what happened. She told me that me freezing things was called Molecular Immobilization which was the magical name for it. It's a magical ability that slows down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely. The opposite happened today. Molecular Combustion is when the molecules are sped up to the point where they break apart with an explosive force.

This was making me more stunned. But I guess it makes scenes that I would get to slow down and speed up stuff. Or something like that.

[at 6:30]

Rose was already up on her feet and was ready to get down to business. Tomorrow was Sunday and Angela's birthday and we still had stuff to plan. While Alice went out to buy the cake, Rose and I made reservations at her favorite Italian restaurant, Kuleto's. I made sure that the dress we bought for her was kept out of site. Somewhere she'd never find it and even if she does, she'll just think it's one of Alice's dresses. Speaking of Alice, she had come back with the cake. We had to put it way in the back of the fridge so she wouldn't see it well enough to guess what it was. Now everything was set. We would have tomorrow be all about Angela instead of us. We had her gifts already picked out a month ago so she wouldn't get suspicious. After a day at the Spa –which I will tolerate for Angee's birthday –we'd go home and tell her to get dressed. Telling her it's a surprise where we're going. Alice even thought it would be good if she was blindfolded until we were in front of Kuleto's.

The next day went just as we planned. We all woke up early enough so we could make Angela breakfast for once. She was so surprised when she came in the kitchen and saw a stack of pancakes, orange juice, coffee, and toast already buttered on the side. It was not our first time cooking. We used to do this with our own moms for Mother's Day. Before things turned for the worse.

"Happy birthday, Angela!" [Rose]

"Happy birthday." [Bella]

"Morning birthday girl." [Alice]

Still BPOV:

After breakfast we gave her, her gifts. And we had a lot of gifts for her, especially Alice. Alice had bought her dresses, shirts, skirts, and shoes. Rose had gotten her make-up, stuff for the skin, and a new digital camera. Angela was great a taking photos, and this was a great time to take pictures. I got her a necklace with her birthstone on it along with matching earrings. I also got her a photo album in case she wants to put some of her pictures in it and not just in a computer document.

[Me]

I chose to focus a little on Bella's/Piper's power just because it's my favorite out of the many different powers. Oh, and for Angela, so you don't think al she does is taking care of the house, I wanted to put her as the owner of a club called Quake. It's the best I could do. This might be a spoiler. Next chapter, I'm going to make Bella kinda panicy like Piper.


	9. Dinner and Clubing

_(thinking right now)_

BPOV:

Okay, I hate to admit it but going to the Spa was surprisingly relaxing. It was so refreshing to get my hair done and even though we stayed there for three hours, thanks to the music we were all listening to on each of our i-Pods, it only felt like around an hour. Still long but it helped kill some time. It was already 2 in the afternoon when we got out of the Salon. We weren't hungry because of the big breakfast this morning, so we decided to go to the beach since we didn't go yesterday. So far, so good. The only thing that could ruin this day would be demons attacking or me blowing something up accidentally in front of people.

Right now, not controlling my new power was my worst nightmare. The slightest thing I feel could be the trigger for…_Molecular Combustion_. Oh my god, I've never been so nervous and so self conscious in my entire life. I was really glad I had a chance to relax. I actually forgot I could blow –right now –random stuff round me. At the beach I was too scared to go surfing because I would have to hold my hands out and if something happens, I just don't want it to involve me, so like everyone else I –for once –got a tan. 2 hours after the beach, we went home to rest for tonight. We told Angela that at 5:30 we'd go to Quake so she can get things set and we would leave Josie, one of her top workers to take care of everything for that night at 7:15 sharp. We had to be at the restaurant by 8 and it takes about 30 minutes for us to get there by car.

There was a little bit of traffic, but we still made it with 5 minutes to spare. The waitress showed us to a big table in the back. We had a great view of the city. I looked at the menu and saw Mushroom Ravioli, my favorite. Within 10 minutes, we all had our orders ready and called back our waitress.

I was the first to order. "I'll have the Mushroom Ravioli and a coke." Alice ordered the Chicken Parmigiana and ginger ale while Rose got the Seafood Alfredo and just water. We told Angela to get whatever she wanted because it was her birthday. She decided to get the Shrimp Primavera and an Italian Margarita to give it a little zest. We didn't order any appetizers on the menu so they just gave us the basic Garlic Bread and big bowl of salad for everyone, but who's complaining. Alice was the first to go straight for the bread while the rest of us got salad. I was the last t get salad or bread because I was enjoying myself but was still remembering what happened when I was practicing my new power.

FLASHBACK:

[Last night] I was alone in the kitchen with Alice and rose in the living room and Angela upstairs taking a shower. I wanted to practice getting my powers back in control. I grabbed an apple and threw it up. I froze it just like I wanted to. But I still had my hands up and got really excited. All of a sudden, it exploded. Very disappointing. The apple turned into apple sauce in a flash. I was actually considering binding/stripping myself of my powers. But Rose quickly changed my mind by reminding me of how long it took me to control freezing things and this was basically the same thing. The only difference is that I might actually kill someone.

End of Flashback-

Before our food got here, we wanted to start taking pictures with Angela. We all loved taking pictures, and having our pictures taken. We also had another small gift for Angee. Inside a small box were silver crescent moon shaped earrings. These were very special because all three of us had blessed it. She might not be blood related, but she was still part of our family. Hopefully our Wiccan sign would also protect her.

Within 15 minutes our food was ready and coming our way, but someone else other than our waiter was coming this way. More like 3 other some ones. "Alice I thought you could see the future." I turned to her quickly.

"I can."

"Well, how come you didn't see them coming here?" I pointed with my eyes to guild her to what I was talking about. She didn't look surprised.

"Oh, yeah. I knew they were coming. I just didn't want to say it." _Was she kidding me! What if I blow something up, they live right next to us._

"What if blow something up? They live right next to us and they could ask us about it and they're going to school with us. Don't you think the best thing is to try to be a little distant from them or something?"

"No, and think of it this way, it'll be like a test to see if you can keep in control of your powers in front of people we know that's not magical." _Oh excuses, excuses she probably just didn't want to miss the chance to have some time with Jasper. I hope they don't sit near us. We should've taken the back corner. Ok, take it easy Bella. Just calm down. All you have to do is not raise your hand. Just let Rose or Alice do that. That's all you have to do._ When I in the middle of taking deep breaths, the food had reached our table, and 5 feet away were the three brothers who were getting closer by the second. I wish I could've just froze them, but what if I blew them up? _Ok just take deep breaths._ I closed my eyes to make things simpler, but something distracted me.

"Hey, fancy meeting you four here." It was Edward.

"Hey guys, we're here celebrating Angela's birthday. You wanna join us?" _Rose, don't! This is not going to be good. Please say "no"._

"Well this looks like a private dinner, but why don't we go somewhere after this?" Jasper was on my side even if he didn't know it. But I would like to have dinner with Edward sometime. I started to feel heat on my face. I hope I wasn't blushing, whenever I blush it shows a lot.

EPOV:

We finally got to the place we've heard about in the neighborhood, Kuleto's. It was supposed to be the a high class restaurant in San Francisco. It sure looked that way. We got there at 8:25 and our table was ready for us. Of course Emmet had to have a comment, but it was a good comment.

"Wow, this place is awesome. A good place for bringing dates. What do you say?"

"Are you asking out?" _Good one Jasper._

"You know what I mean. Look I know you guys like Bella and Alice, and I pretty much got the hots for Rosalie, so why not ask them out to a triple date?" Was he kidding? We just met the girls yesterday and he's already planning his date plans along with ours.

I was about to say something when some caught my eyes while we were walking. It was Bella along with her cousins and Angela.

"Hey, look who's here." I spoke in a low voice so only my brother's could hear.

"Let's go say hi. It must be something special, they're all dressed up."Emmet had a good point. At their house, I got the impression that Bella hated that girly stuff, but here she was wearing a flowing dress.

"Hey, fancy meeting you four here." _That was such an old line_.

"Hey guys, we're here celebrating Angela's birthday. You wanna join us?"

"Well, this looks like a private dinner, but why don't we go somewhere after this?" I could tell Emmet didn't like Jasper's answer. But I had to agree, we didn't even dress up that much and they already had their food on the table. It didn't seem good to have them wait for us to get our orders in and have their own food right there. They'd probably think it'd be rude of them to eat in front of us.

"Yeah, eat first. Besides we just got here. We'll see you after dinner, and oh ah, happy birthday Angela." I a smile on that I'd automatically put on when I want to be charming. Before we moved to our table that was to their far left, I saw that Bella was looking down. She was probably trying to hide that blush of hers. I gotta say, when she blushes, it makes her even more attractive.

When we called our waiter for our orders, Emmet had ordered the Steak Toscano. He was the big meat-eater in the family. Jasper got the Herb-Grilled Salmon and I had the Chicken and Shrimp Carbonara. For appetizers, we got the Mussels di Napoli (mussels). For drinks we all got soda. Me and Emmet got Mountain Dew while Jasper got himself a Sprite.

While we we're waiting for our orders, we took a quick peek at the girls. It was kinds weird, if this was a celebration then why were they discussing something that gave Bella and her cousins a tense posture. Then I noticed that Angela had earrings that were matching the things the cousins had on. I wasn't the only one, Jasper saw this too, but Emmet was too busy staring at Rose to notice himself. Our waiter was coming with our appetizer. That was gone in 2 minutes, I was glad no one was looking because we were hungry and just gulped those mussels down. But Emmet got most of them.

BPOV:

I guess having them that far away was okay, they couldn't hear what we were saying which was good. Just as we were getting up a waiter with a pasta plate bumped into Alice who was about to get marinara on her new dress. _Oh please, oh please let me freeze it._ I held out my hands like any other girl who when she or a friend had something spilled on her. Thank god it froze cause I did not want to hurt Alice. I was so nervous. She was adjusting herself and got ready to grab the plate as it was frozen in mid air. Once time was _un_frozen, Alice caught the plate and had a funny comment ready.

"Wow, talk about cat-like reflexes, huh?" She was laughing while saying this. I hope no one was looking long enough to see a skip of movements around us.

EPOV:

_Wow, what the heck just happened? One minute Bella had this face of shocked on and Alice had just bumped into a waiter behind her. _Then Jasper said something that snapped me out of it.

"Wow, that was close. I guess Alice is a fast thinker. Come on, let's hurry up and pay so we can leave with them." It was a good thing we already had the bill, all we had to do was sign. Jasper went ahead of me and Emmet, headed straight for Alice. Making sure she was ok –being the gentleman that he is.

BPOV:

We left with the guys and went to Quake to sit, hang out, dance but we didn't drink. Angela was already drinking, so one of us had to drive. Tonight Angela got Golden Day as live performance. Alice and Rose were screaming like crazy when they saw them and even I was excited, but not as much as they were, and I didn't want to look like a love struck fan. Alice and Rose went to the dance floor. Jasper and Emmet went with them to make sure no one would _bother_ them. Which meant leaving me and Angela with Edward, but not too soon did Angela leave to make sure things were going smoothly behind the counter. I guess there's nothing to do but act calm, _and not blush like crazy._ Why did it have to be Edward that was with me? I bet they did this to me on purpose. I let out a big sigh and turned to look at him. I hadn't realized how close he was until I saw that eyes were inches away from mine. This defiantly made me blush. This wasn't making much sense to me because whenever a guy would come close to any of us and we didn't like it, I' be the one turning cold-hearted and telling them to go jump off the bridge. Okay maybe not I those exact words but basically that. Something was different about Edward. But I had to try and see him as just a friend.

"So, how do you our Quake?" _I said that pretty fast. I hope he didn't notice._

"Well, it's different. First because girls our age pretty much have legal access to it and we even got in. and second, different because I have someone to talk to. Not just someone I met 5 minutes ago in the club, but someone I already got to know –and also hoping to know more about." _Guess he's talking about me. Well I guess it's okay as long as it doesn't lead to anything too personal like family heritage. _

I gave a little smirk and looked down, but quickly looked back up and said, "Well if you're talking about me, then what do you want to know about?" I started walking towards an empty space and sat on the couch. He followed close behind and sat on the other side of the couch showing that there was a lot of space between us.

"Well since you asked, I wanted to know if you were really as good as your cousin and Angela say you are in sports?"

"Well I can tell you that I'm one of the best –if not better athletic people we know. I don't like to brag that much, but I am competitive. Why, are you thinking of challenging me to something?" _Okay, this is good, I'm myself right now. If it stays like this then there won't be any trouble._

"No, I was just wondering that's all. Anyway, I have another question. If Angela is taking care of you and your cousins, then where are all your parents at? Are they like ours?" This is a question I just want to avoid completely but I guess I could talk him through it slowly.

"Well, I guess you could say something like that since your parents are practically never home. All our parents passed away about five years ago, so Angela took us in since she was really close to our family. We got the manor because it's been in our family for years so it's rightfully ours. We all had a hard time with it, but it starts to get less and less painful over time." I could see in his face that he was really listening and taking things in.

"How did you get over the loss?" He really wanted to know, so I told him.

"I didn't really, but honestly, listening to music or songs really help us make the pain go away. Even if it's just for a little while." Then I heard a song that was one of my favorites. Golden Day was gone and they started playing songs from CDs. The first song was 'One Step at a Time'. It was like I was in a trans and it took Edward snapping his fingers in front of me to bring me back to Earth.

"Is that a song that a usually listen to?" He sure hit a bull's eye on that one.

"Aha, yeah, it's actually one of my favorites." It was getting embarrassing because it's all about me. Before I knew it, it was already 11:00 and we had school tomorrow.

"Wow, this had been an awesome night. Did you guys have fun talking all night?" Alice and Rose came with Edward's brothers. Jasper and Emmet had their hands around their waists trying to hold them up. They looked drunk. My eyes became narrow and then got up. I got closer to their faces and took a small sniff.

"Agh," I covered my nose with my hand. "Did you drink something?" Alice said no but it was obvious that she did. I turned to face Rose and my voice became sterner. "Rose?" She was more honest, but was still laughing and was acting like a little kid.

"Hmmm. Don't be mad at me. It was Ally's idea." She couldn't talk after that. Hurried to get Angela, but she said that she'd orb home since she'd be closing tonight. I had to ask the guys to help me take the two drunks home. Meaning they were at our house again. Jasper was carrying Alice while Emmet carried Rose. Edward was by my side even though he knew I was ok. I showed them one at a time Alice's room and Rose's room. I think Edward was kind of hoping I would show him my room. Didn't really have to because when we were going to Alice's room, my bedroom door was opened half way. I saw him take a quick peek. After my cousins were in bed sleeping, I showed the guys to the door.

"Bye, see you guys at school."


	10. Morning

_The next morning_

BPOV:

I woke up the next morning at 6:30 so I could get both Alice and Rose up from their hangovers. I got in the shower and thought about last night. How I started to feel when I was talking to Edward. I quickly snapped out of it and got out of the bathroom. I loved how my hair would smell like strawberries from the shampoo I used. Alice was still in bed when I came in to check up on her. School starts at 8:30 and it takes her forever to get ready.

"Alice, wake up! We have to go to school! Come on!" I kept shaking her and when that didn't work I poured cold water on her. She jumped out of bed and ran around the room in top speed.

"What is the mater you?! I'm trying to sleep!" I could see that.

"Well, sorry but unless you want to rush your make-up and miss seeing Jasper in the morning, you gotta get ready right now." That defiantly worked, she was out of her sleeping stage and into a cold shower. Now it was Rose's turn to get a wake-up call.

Much to my surprise, she was already out of bed but on the floor and next to her garbage can. 5 seconds in there and I could smell the barf.

"Agh, Rose, get up. You have to get ready. Come on." I picked her up with one hand while my other hand was still covering my nose and mouth. I dragged her to the bathroom in the hall and started the shower. Thankfully I didn't have to undress her. I left her to herself and I could hear Alice was out of the bathroom and already trying on several different kinds of outfits.

Glad that I'm already dressed for school. I went back to my room to get my stuff ready. They were so lucky we didn't have a big exam today or they would flunk big time. Once I had my bag, I went down to check the news and found Angee already in the kitchen.

I sat on the couch and watched the breaking news. There was a fire in a building but no sign of what started it. The weirdest thing was that someone I knew was right next to the building and she didn't even live there. Unlike everyone, Jessica wasn't panicking, she was calm. And if I didn't know better, she had a slight smile on her face.

[door bell rings] (ding dong)

That's weird, we don't get visitors at… 7:15 in the morning. Angee was too busy so got answered the door for her. Much to my surprise, it was our new neighbors.

"Hey Bella."

"Morning neighbor."

"Hey, you girls ready?" What were they doing here?

" What are you guys doing here so early?" they said they wanted to go to school with us so we could show them around. Angee came in and asked if they had breakfast yet. They said no so she invited them to have breakfast with us. I showed them to the living room and Angee went back to the kitchen. The news was still on and they all had something to say. Then Jasper comes out and asks about Alice and following his lead was Emmet wondering about Rose. I told them both that they were still getting ready upstairs. That's when Alice comes down from the second floor shouting…

"Bella, where's my yellow blouse! I can't find it anywhere–" she stopped half way down the stairs with one of her long skirts in one hand and her other hand holding the rail. She used her speed to run back up the stairs when she saw we had company. I wasn't sure if they saw her in her underwear and bra but either way, Alice was defiantly embarrassed.

"It's in the left side of your dresser! Is Rose almost ready?!"

"Not sure, but can you come up here?" I took a deep breath and left the boys to watch whatever they wanted.

EPOV:

After Bella left to help her cousin Alice upstairs, I turned to Jasper who was smiling. I leaned in and asked him what was wrong with him. "Dude, what's up with you?"

"I saw Alice wearing nothing but her underwear and bra just now." He couldn't stop smiling. I looked at Emmet who was also at a loss because we didn't even see Alice yet. Did she come down or something? Then something caught Emmet's attention, Rose came in the living room and it seemed she was still out of it because she didn't notice us until she started staring at us. Her eyes started getting bigger and her mouth dropped as her cheeks turned pink form the sight of Emmet.

"What are guys doing here?" Bella said the same thing. Did they not _want_ us to be here? Emmet sat up and said something.

"Well, we want to stop by to check on you and Alice because of last night. And we wanted to see if you three ladies would like to go to school with us." Forgetting something genius. I turned to her and told her how Angee asked us to have breakfast with them and we said yes.

"Oh." That was the only thing she said before she turned around and headed straight for the kitchen. All of the sudden, I hear some kind of explosion coming from upstairs. That's when Rose came back and told us to stay where we were and run up the stairs.

RPOV:

I ran up knowing what kind of sound that was. Bella practicing her knew power on something. I was right, Bella had blown up a wooden chair in the attic. "Why are guys in the attic? Alice shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Alice wanted to make sure I was in control of my powers so she thought having a little practice round would be good _in the morning with mortals in the living room._ What do think Rose?"

This is going to be a long day I just know it. "Okay, enough practice, we have all day after school to practice them. Right now we need to get down stairs, eat and get out of here. Aright? Alice hurry up and get ready, Bella and I'll meet you in the kitchen with our apparently invited guests.

Alice turned around looking at me with wide eyes. "WHAT?!" If it had been Bella who was shocked, she would've blown more than just a chair up.


	11. Lunch

BPOV:

Thank god it was Lunch. I had Gym class with Emmet, Spanish with Alice and Rose, Math with Jasper but nothing –so far –with Edward. I have never felt like this, but I am PISSED because of that. I found my cousins sitting at our regular table. They already got their food so I left my bag with them while I got my own lunch. But just as I had turned around, I was stopped by the only guy that had some power over me, Edward.

"Don't worry, I got both our food." He had one of his hands out with a plastic box of sushi. How'd he know that I liked sushi?

Wait, _what was he doing?_ I thought only a boyfriend would do that for his girlfriend. We weren't even dating and he's getting me lunch, and on the same tray _his_ food was on. Not even Emmet and Jasper were doing that for my cousins. So I said the only thing that wouldn't make things so awkward.

"Oh, uh… you didn't have to do that, but thanks." For some reason I was a little embarrassed. I took the sushi from him and turned around back to my cousins who were still sitting down. I was moving like a robot and I could tell they were staring at me.

"So, how's your day going guys?" Someone please answer.

"Not so good. I haven't said you all day." Edward had this smile on his face that just stunned me. I was sure that my whole face was blushing.

EPOV:

Look at her blush. It was kind of funny that the simplest thing I say could do that to her.

"So Bella, what's your next class?" I hoped that she would say Bio because I wanted so much to be in at least one of her classes.

"Oh, I have Bio next, then I have Writing Arts." Holy crap I have my last two periods with her every day. I couldn't help but laugh, which made Bella give me a confused face.

"What are you laughing at?" Better tell her now. And that's exactly what I did.

BPOV:

We had 10 more minutes before we had to go back to class. But this time I wasn't complaining because now I knew that Edward and I would be in the same class for the rest of the day. Everything was going well until Rose got up to throw away her left over. The two girls we hated the most had blocked her way and both me and Alice unfortunately had a perfect view of them torturing her again. When it came to peers, she took their words seriously. She could never stand up to them, demons are no problem because they're always evil, but mortals are a whole different story.

"We'll be right back. Alice?" I gestured with my eyes to her and she knew what I was thinking. It was one of our routines when it came to them. Rose may be the oldest but she's the most emotional out of all of us.

We headed towards them ready to tell them off. I could now see the dirty faces they were giving her. No one ever gives her that look without getting an earful from us.

"Well, Lauren and Tanya. What are you two up to _this_ time, hum?" I started off.

"What you two don't have so much of a life that you have to try and ruin someone's life? How sad is that, isn't that sad Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm so glad we have our lives to get over this little dilemma every time you show up." Well that did it. They had their mouths open and eyes wide as humanly possible. Then like always, they walked away without a word.

"I feel their pain" I couldn't believe what I was hearing from Rose. Alice and I were staring at her, shocked. She started crying for no reason.

"Seriously, I can feel how they're feeling. And I can feel how much you're worrying about me right now. I feel really weird."

"Bella, this might be a magical problem. I read something in the book that's really similar to this." Alice seemed really sure so I did what I could do and called Angela to pick up Rose while Alice walked Rose to the Nurse's Office. Leaving me with the guys and having to explain the whole thing that just happened.


	12. Visiting Sisters

BPOV:

Bio and Writing were so amazing I couldn't believe my luck. I was sitting next to Edward in Bio and in Writing, the jerk that couldn't take "no" for an answer, got a good view of how I act with a guy I like. Oh my god, I like him. [Hyperventilating]

[Just blew up a garbage can on the other side of the parking lot] I really have to get control of this really fast. Oh, please someone help me. It made me so depressed all of a sudden. I walked towards Alice and the guys. Rose was already picked up by Angela five minutes after we called her. She orbed in the girls' bathroom and then orbed back home once she got Rose.

It was a really good thing that we only took Alley's Porch because I may be athletic but also a terrible driver. When we got home we went straight to Rose who was on the second floor balcony (see my profile pic –or whatever it's called) looking through the book. She moved her eyes towards us and then looked back at the page the book was opened to.

"So apparently, I'm an Empath."

"A what?" Was this the thing that Rose was talking about? Alice looked like she was just hit by something. "An Empath?"

"Yeah, it's when someone has the gift to feel how others are feeling. This is really bad."

Why was Alice sound so miserable? What's so bad about feeling how other people are feeling. "What's so bad about that?"

Rose looked back at me while Alice took a seat on the ledge. "Angee said that if the emotion is too strong then it could mess with my other power. I could lose control like you, Bella." Wow thanks for having confidence in me, Rose. She _then_ realized what it sounded like. "Oh I didn't mean that. I'm just saying that it could be as out of control as yours but hopefully we'll get better." Good save. That's when I heard a familiar voice coming from the second floor of the house next door.

"Hey, Rose you feeling better? Emmet's been worried sick about you." It was all three Masen brothers also on their second floor balcony. They had a bench but they were just leaning on poll looking at us.

She smiled at Emmet. "Yeah I'm fine. It was just a head ache, I'm fine now."

I glanced at Alice who looked like she was getting another vision. The vision ended and a big smile on her face. She faced the other way looking at the road. Then I see a Estima hybrid mini-van coming our way. It looked really familiar. Then it hit me. That van belonged to one of our cousins and her sisters. "Rose, look!" I couldn't control the tone of my voice.

"Oh my god. Did you know they were coming?" She was as surprised as I was. The next thing I saw was that Alice was in the house, out the front door and on the sidewalk yelling, 'Hey,' over and over again. She was jumping and waving her hand until they parked in front of the house. Julie came out of the driver's seat and Sara and Katie came out from the back. They came to hug Alice and went to the trunk of the van. Julie went to the passenger's seat and brought out a baby. Who's baby is that?

"We'll be right back, okay?" After saying that, me and Rose raced down and screamed and hugged our cousins. I saw the guys' faces before going down. They pretty much had question marks over their heads. I was also surprised that Rose was still in control with all the excitement in the air. Of course she seemed a little too excited. Okay maybe she wasn't in control.

When we got down, we joined Alice and our other cousins. "Ha-ie. Oh my gosh, it's so great to see you."

Rose came next to me to hug Julie and asked why they were here. Hope they didn't think we didn't want them here. Katie came with Sara and Alice with three luggage that obviously belonged to them. It turned out that the baby was our first cousin-once-removed. She was so cute and so young. Her baby was only 6 months old and can already use magic. She has the same power as Sara, Deflection which is a good thing to have if you're a baby.

"We're here to visit and help with your little dilemmas. Angela told us about what happened with your powers." Katie gave me and Rose a little smile, but also had her eye brows up. I guess that makes sense. Both Katie and Julie had the same powers as me and Rose, they were just older and experienced. "We're also here for my kid's Wiccaning."

"But I thought those can only be done by someone from the family that's at least 2 generations apart from the one we're having wiccaning for?" We already had our wiccaning done when we were the same age as her –and by our late grams. That's when they said that we could call them back for the wiccaning.

**[Note from Writer: If you don't know what that is, then go look for the episode of Charmed called **_**Necromancing the Stone.**_** I'm not exactly sure what it is but I have I good idea of it and it's a great episode. So the sisters that are just arriving are adults. Julie is 28, Katie is 25 and Sara is 22. Like Bella, Alice and Rose they also have some kind of jewelry that has their blessed family symbol. Katie has earrings, Julie has a neck-less like Rose and Sara has a ankle-bracelet. Now for their powers, Katie has same powers as Bella but also has Aqua-kinesis which means when she blows or breathes out while her hands are towards her target, she can freeze them. Julie is an Empath and had Astral-Projection. Sara has different powers than her cousins and sister. She can't move things but she can levitate which is a little like flying and Deflection. So she's basically a walking shield against any kind of dark forces. She also has Transformation, which lets her change her appearance temporarily. Her other power is Conjuration, she can create an object with her hand. And I just found out that the power to heal with your hands is called Biokinesis.]**

Without looking directly, Sara saw the guys looking down at us. "So, who are those guys that keep looking at us? Are they your boyfriends?"

We all looked at where she was looking at, and saw the guys quickly change direction and go inside through the window. Guess they were too embarrassed. We walked with them in the living room and got to talking. They explained how we could bring grams back but she'd still be dead and would only be solid because it was necessary for her to hold little Josie. They showed us in the Lunar Wing the spell to call a spirit using a circle of white lit candles and saying the spell. Katie and Julie would be helping us with magic just like the first time we ever used them. Sara would just be hanging out, she was the mellow type. Sara was and will always be the one that we could talk to about anything –either magical or non-magical.

We showed them to the 2 Guest Bedrooms that were down the hall near the stairs to the attic. It was a good thing that Katie and Sara were okay with sharing a room because the baby would be sharing with her mother.

**[Another Note: Upstairs hall is like an upside down T.]**

After they got settled, they showed us how to create another dimension that we could go into by making a window. The window is created by drawing our family sign –out of chalk apparently, on any wall. Then say a chant three times, _Reverof Ylf Srats Ranul_. [backwards 'Lunar Stars Fly Forever'] This would be our "gym" to exercise our powers. The best thing is that no evil can enter it so it's also like a safety room in case something happens. We'd be doing this once a week and we could choose when we do go to the "gym."

**Question for you guys. How do you think I should write the guys finding out their secret?**

**They go into the house because they left it open and see them use magic**

**Demons see them as an opportunity to kill the witches and is used as bait**

**They see one of them use their powers, maybe practicing or helping an innocent**

**Some force of magic allows them to see what they are doing while using magic but at random times in their attic**

**Just say what number you chose and I'll check if you guys did take the time to vote by February 21, 2009. I'm not saying you have to, but I just need help deciding because all of them are good ideas. I would like to say that I'm really leaning towards #4. For those that I don't end up not choose, I'll probably use them for future chapters. So everyone wins.  
**


	13. Meet the Sisters

APOV:

Just to make sure that we didn't get too comfy with trying to have normal lives, they had us recite the Wiccan Code. Thank god we knew it by heart already otherwise they'd be singing a different tune.

(Me)"_**Bide the Wiccan Law ye must, In perfect leve and perfect trust. Eight words the Wiccan Rede fulfill:"**_

(Bella)_**"An'ye harm none, do what ye will. What ye send forth comes back to thee So ever mind the law of three."**_

(Rose) _**"Follow this with mind and heart, Merry ye meer, and merry ye part."**_

We kind of said it slow to make things a little dramatic. These are old words, you really need an open mind to understand what it means. Rose definitely has that because she understood it the first time I read it to her. Bella wasn't much of a believer but she came around.

[The next day]

The guys again came ever for breakfast. But the girl that answered the door wasn't one of three they were hoping for. All of us were already awake and either in the living room watching TV or in the kitchen helping Angee, which was Julie and Rose. Katie was one that let them in. I could see their surprised looks in my head and I let out a sigh/laugh. She showed them in and sat long with us.

EPOV:

I have never seen so many girls in the same house at the same time before. These other girls look older than Bella and her cousins. I wonder who they are. "So, are you guys old friends or something?" my nodded, wanting to know themselves.

"Oh, sorry, um these are our cousin Katie and her little sister Sara. Their other sister, Julie is in the kitchen with Angela and Rose. And this young lady is Julie's new baby Josie. Isn't she cute? Oh and they're also staying with us for a while. We haven't seen them since Julie's wedding so that's why we were so excited to see them again yesterday. Julie, come in here for a sec, please." Wow can Alice talk. Their family must be very close. They all get along. I see an older woman come out from the kitchen with Rose and Angee. They all had a tray of food in their hands. Guess we're eating in the living room. And then Alice started talking again. I'm sure Jasper wasn't annoyed of hearing her voice as I was. "Okay, so this is Emmet, Jasper and Edward Masen. There are new next door neighbors."

"Oh hi. You're the guys who we saw looking at us from the second floor yesterday, right? They didn't answer our question yesterday so can you?"

"Sure, we'll try." What question are they talking about?

The girl named Katie stood up. "Great, so the question was, 'Are you their boyfriends?' So are you?" Are we? I mean we've been hanging out a lot even though we've only known them for a few days. I just thought it was because we were neighbors and teenagers, but I'm not sure. Before I could say anything, Emmet said the worst thing he could say.

"Well no, but if you guys aren't going out with anyone, you wanna go out with us?" What is the matter with him? This was not the time and place to ask them out! I could see the surprise look on all three of their faces. I thought they were about to kick us out, but then I saw Bella and Rose flash red and Alice with the biggest smile on her face. Jasper was just staring at her. I put my head down for one second and I hear someone talking. "Sure. We'd love to. Right girls?" it was –no surprise, Alice. I look up and see Rose nodding her head and Bella with her mouth open and still blushing. Everyone was now looking at her, her mouth still open and her eyes jumping from one person to another. Then she finally said, "Ah…I…I guess I'm okay with too." I could tell she didn't want to be the only one to say no. We decided to go on our first triple date on Friday.

I'd change the subject so Bella didn't have to hear any of this anymore. "So we should be heading out now. We're gonna be late for school if we don't hurry. We finished having breakfast and headed out the door. I could hear them saying goodbye to each other while we we're walking.

"Bye baby, we'll see you soon."

"Bye , have a good day guys."

"Seeya later!"

We were already in our cars, driving to school. I had broken the silence. "Hey did you notice that they all had that moon thing? I don't mean Bella and them. I mean their cousins. They also had it."

"Hey I thought they were just kidding about their whole family doing that." Emmet was getting a little negative about the whole thing.

"Dude, that's what they believe in. You don't just go shut down someone way of life. Especially when the girl you want to date is part of that belief. Just be ok with it." Thank you Jasper.


	14. The Date & Morning

BPOV:

It had been a week since our cousins came over and we went on our first triple date with the guys. I still couldn't believe how nervous I was when it came to Edward during our date. Rose on the other hand, felt everything that all of us felt. Nervousness, excitement and everything else. I was so glad we didn't go to dinner. Instead we went to see a movie and after that bowling. For once I was having fun and only fun when it came to a sport. Alice kept talking about how they should get knew bowling shoes because they were dirty. No way was I telling her that other people wear them not just us.

We each paired up with the one we were dating and had our own ally. Me and Edward were pretty neck and neck. While Jasper and Emmet were dominating but weren't opposed to 'helping' my cousins out on their turns. Me and Edward ended up being tied. I could tell we had a lot of things to talk about. While waiting for everyone else to finish, we sat down and started to talk. We found out that we both had the same taste in music and really into sports. Finally, someone to practice and play with. Listen to me I like a 5 year old. He's also a cook and plays the piano. Not a lot of guys would say that. He must be really comfortable with me to say that because he also said I was the only person out of their family to know about it.

I asked him if could come over and listen to him play a little and then got a little carried away. I asked if he could also make me dinner… and he said yes! I was so excited that I thought I was about to blow something up but Rose beat me to it. The only thing was that she _moved_ all the bowling pins –and I mean all the pins- out of the allies. Then she looked at me with her mouth down and her eyes wide. All I could do was look the other way and think to myself, _I'm sorry_ again and again hoping she would feel it.

After bowling we went straight home. I didn't know about everyone else including Edward, but this was the best night of my life. When we got inside it was 10:45 and our cousins were already sleeping.

[Now (in the morning)]

I woke up at 6:30 in the morning to start my jogging. I was headed to the nearest park which was 15 blocks away. I would spend an hour there and then come jogging back so I could take my 2nd shower of the morning and join everyone for breakfast. But something was different this morning. While I was jogging at the park, I heard someone jogging behind me. I had my ear phones on so I couldn't hear them but I was sure they were calling my name. I turned around and saw the green eyed, brown haired next door neighbor jogging towards me. I stopped and waited for him. I took my ear phones out and asked what he was doing? _It was obvious what he was doing, stupid._

"I was jogging until I saw you in front of me. I guess you couldn't hear me, huh?"

We stayed there sitting on the bench just chatting for 10 minutes. Then we continued our jog home. Forget music, talking to him and listening to his voice was music to my ears. We decided to go jogging every Saturday morning from now on. I said goodbye to him when we reached the front of the house and I went in. I hurried to take my shower but was stopped by Alice. She shouldn't be up until 8:30 when everyone else would be waking up on the weekends. She had seen me in one of her visions and was about to tease me but I was already at my bedroom door and dashed inside.

When I got out, Alice wasn't there anymore and I went downstairs to the kitchen where everyone else was. I had a feeling that Alice had told them about what happened to me and Edward this morning because they were all looking at me with a smirk on their faces excluding Angee and baby Josie.

"How was your morning run today, Bella?" And Alice starts things off. Before anyone else could try to add on I thought of all the things they would ask me and answered them out loud.

"Okay, I know where this is going. And here are the answers to all your questions. It was good, yes good. I bumped into Edward in the park because he was also jogging, no we didn't plan on meeting and yes we did end up making it a routine. If I didn't answer any other questions then forget it. I'm not answering anymore." There smirks became big, wide and had shown all their teeth.

"Oh, Bella, our Bella. You better make sure he's good enough for you. You know how Grams gets when it comes to us having 'relationships' with guys. This reminds me, we'll be doing the Wiccaning next weekend. It's when the next full moon is supposed to be."

Me, Alice and Rose were so excited to see Grams. I wonder if spirits changed forms? I hope the guys don't come over on that day. We'd be spending all day –scratch that, all week making sure that no demons of any sort would dare come over and disturb the ceremony. We were going to hunt every demon that could be a threat and casting hunt every demon that could be a threat and casting protection spells before we even summon Grams so she didn't think we weren't prepared.

[10:00pm]

I've just finished my time with Katie practicing to control my emotions more. It was pretty much like yoga but every time I lost my focus I would blow something up. Katie would try to surprise me or tell me to look before she threw a rock that missed on purpose. This was to get me to freeze things instead of blowing them up. I was so glad we made the Field **[The place I was talking about in chapter 12.] **because nothing was real but felt real. It was really cool. Within the hour, I had blown up 5 fake trees, 3 boulders and the grass that we were on. Well it was better than the first time we tried it. I blew up 20 fake trees and 15 boulders along with making a big splash in the river.

Now I was going for my afternoon jog by the park again. When I got to the park I saw a little boy walking into the woods and saw something in front of him.


	15. Secret's Out

EPOV:

I didn't know if Bella goes on afternoon jogs but if she does then I'll see her in the park. There weren't a lot of people at the park but I did see a big group of kids with their parents. It looked like a birthday party with all the games, presents and balloons around. Then I saw one of the kids walking away from the others. It looked like he was following somebody, so I followed him.

He was moving far enough that I couldn't see the others anymore when I looked back. When I turned around to find the boy again, he was gone. That's when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, you!" I saw Bella move her hand towards the boy and he had stopped dead in his tracks. I was hiding behind the bushes wondering what was going on. Then a something that seemed human, but wasn't, came out from the shadows.

"What do you want 'witch'?" That thing had eyes that were pure red. He's skin was chalk white and bald. He dressed in a black suite you would were for a funeral.

"I want to know what you were planning to do with the boy. Didn't you learn your lessons the last time? Or do we have to vanquish another one again to make our point?" Bella was talking to it as if it was an old rival or something.

**[DIALOG KEY: **_Bella_Demon**]**

We remember what you three did. But this is what we do. So leave.

_I understand, but you should know that if you think we're going to let you to do what you want. You are mistaken. So YOU leave, now._

Not without the boy. He reached out for the boy.

_I don't think so._ Bella had raised her hand and all of a sudden, the thing was gone. She took a deep breath and walked towards the boys. I was too shocked of what I saw. Was she really what that thing had called her, _a witch?_ She held her hand over the boy again and he started to move.

"Hey are you okay?" She was now talking to the boy.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Do you know where your parents are?" I always read that witches were evil, but she seemed like an angel.

"Ah yeah. I think so. We were having a party. What am I doing here?"

"I saw you wondering around and I came over to see if you were okay. Do you want me to help you find them or can you go on your own?" The boy had told her that he wasn't too far and said goodbye.

After I saw the boy leave I heard Bella talking again.

"Hey, it's me. Grimlocks are back. Yeah one of them was in the park when I was jogging and he luring a little boy to him. Yeah he's safe. Yeah, I got rid of him. No I blew him up. Anyway, I think there's more of them around. You know what this means, right?"

Grimlocks, what are Grimlocks? What is she talking about? Who is she talking to?

**[Grimlock: Demons who live in sewers and feed on auras of good people. They steal the sight of children to see a good person's aura and choke them with it. Their sight will only last for 24 hours if the child is still alive. To vanquish a Grimlock you need a potion or a witch can vanquish it if she her power is strong enough.] **

"Alright Alice, I'll meet you back at the Manor. We'll summon the leader and destroy them all. Besides they're one of the demons we have to get rid of so the Wiccaning can be safe for Josie."

Then she jogged away. I was standing there for an hour until my phone rang. It was Jasper asking where I was. I told him that I was out jogging but I was still wondering if I should tell them what I just saw.

BPOV:

I hurried to the Manor where my cousins were waiting in the attic. But some of them were out.

"Hey, where's Julie and Sara?"

Rose answered me. They went out with Angee looking for anymore Grimlocks that were around the area. Katie congratulated me on my aim and control. Alice was surprised that I didn't blow up the boy too and so was I.

"So, are we ready?" I could see that they had candles lit in a circle and the vanquishing potion. We all had to bless it with a drop of our blood. The more witches who blessed the potion, the more powerful and effective the potion would be. But this only works for some demons.

I waited for Alice to finish the preparation by the window. Looking down, I see Edward running to _his_ house as if he just saw a ghost. He stopped at the front of his door and looked up. He saw me and just went in without a smile or wave. Did I do something?

"Bella, we're ready. Let's go." Katie called me to them. We summoned and destroyed the leader of the Grimlocks which destroyed he's followers too. I was still thinking about Edward though. The look he gave just didn't feel right.

On Monday, Edward was talking, but not to me. I wanted to talk to him but every time I tried, he'd just ignore me.

On our way home I finish the little homework we had that day in the back of Rose's car. I was so depressed that I didn't want to do anything. Not even run. Everyone went out doing their own thing but me. Jasper told Alice that they would be going on a double date with Emmet and Rose at 5:30. It seemed early, but I guess they won't be home until late tonight. He also said that Edward was staying home doing whatever he does on his spare time, so this was my chance to talk to him.

EPOV:

I was upstairs in my room, trying to play something I made, but couldn't. I felt so bad about how I treated Bella. I decided to stay home thinking of a way to ask her about what happened with at the park, but I came up with zilch. Then I hear the doorbell and went to my window. It was Bella and I knew what she wanted. She wanted to talk. I waited for a while to take everything in before I answered the door.


	16. Secret's Out 2

BPOV:

What exactly am I going to say to him? _Hi, I'm just here to ask why you've been avoiding me and acting like I don't exist?_ Maybe I should be more suddle. I'll just remind him what he promised me on Friday night. Cutting my thoughts off was the sound of the door opening and Edward's voice.

"Bella, hey what are you doing here?"

"Hey, um is this a good time? 'Cause I can come back if you're doing something."

"No, I was just upstairs doing something. What's up?"

"Um, you remember that thing we were talking about when we all went bowling. About you playing the piano and cooking?" My god this was embarrassing. I could feel my face turn red and my heart jump out of my chest. I wasn't even sure if I could look at him anymore.

"Yeah, ah…I remember…So you wanna do that now?" I couldn't help noticing that he had this unsure look on his face. Maybe I was bothering him and he just didn't want to send me away like that (snap).

"Yeah, but you're sure that I'm not bothering you?"

"I'm sure." Then he stepped aside to let me in. Then he took me upstairs to his room and there it was. A big piano by the corner and next to the window. He played the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I could almost feel every note as I sat on his small couch listening with my eyes closed. I should be listening to this when I'm in the Field.

An hour later, we were in their living room just sitting there. Okay I knew that I had to say something if he wouldn't. Here I go.

"Um… Edward is there something on your mind?" He was just staring at me now. Wow was his eyes gorgeous. I quickly snapped out of my day dreaming just as Edward was about to say something.

"Ah… Bella… I saw something on Saturday. I was going through the park… and I saw something." The park, on Saturday…and he saw something. Please don't tell me that he saw me with the Grimlock and the little boy. I couldn't say anything. The only thing I could do was nod. "I also saw you." Oh no, what do I do. I'm gonna panic. I'm gonna blow stuff up!

"How come I didn't see you?" How did I not see him? I was looking around before I froze the boy but no one was there.

"I was following a boy, wondering where he was going. Then I heard you shouting. Then I hear someone call you something. What's going on?" Oh he wants to know. Should I tell him the truth?

"I can explain, but please promise me that you won't freak out." He just nodded his hear. I told him it would make him understand everything much easier if we went to our attic. He hesitated on it, but said okay.

When we got there, I was already talking about our ancestor, Maria Holsrei and how she was. I told him about our family of witches and what my bracelet really was. He was silent the whole time. When we got to the attic, I showed him the Lunar Wing, our book of witchcraft. There was a section of our Wiccan history and the Wiccan Rede. So he could understand what was really going on with our family.

"So, all of you are witches. And you're all good?" He seemed like he didn't believe me. Then he flipped the page talking about Warlocks. They were witches who chose the path of EVIL. They were the ones who broke the Code of the Wiccans. They were the ones who kill us to gain our powers. "Aren't Warlocks guys? So guys are the evil ones?" Not quite. I had to set him straight.

"Well the thing is, Warlocks aren't guys alone. They can be boy or girl. A Warlock is just a witch who turns evil and stays that way. It's their choice." We were sitting on the couch, just looking at each other. It took a while, but he unbelievably accepted the fact that I was a witch and that my whole family were witches. I also told him that it was very rare for a boy to be born into the family, but we didn't know why.

"Guess that explains why all your relatives that we met are all girls. Hey just asking, but does Josie have powers too?" I told him yes because she shares our blood and our powers are sort of like genes.

"It runs in the family, just like any other gene."

We went downstairs to the kitchen. I guess he was still going to have him make well –now dinner. I guess he really wasn't afraid, but I was. Afraid of what my cousins would all do if they find out. Please don't let them be mad.


	17. Secret's Out 3

EPOV:

I was still overwhelmed with what I just found out about Bella. It was so surprising how they could keep such a secret from the world and people they are _with_ everyday. I wonder if she's been freezing _me_ anytime I was around.

We were in the kitchen and I had just finished making us baked a salmon filet and baked scallops with sautéed spinach and mushrooms. She showed me her secret, now I'll show her mine. When I turned around to see the table all set up and Bella behind me, I was wondering again if she froze me.

"Wow you really go all out, don't you?" Her eyes were wide and her facial expression surprised.

"I wasn't joking about be a good in the kitchen." I told her with a smirk.

[7:30pm]

After that, we barely talked while eating. It was still a little awkward between us. I knew it was awkward for me, but why was it awkward for her? In the middle of our meal, we heard the front door open. "Bella, we have a problem!" came roaring inside the house. Her cousins were back from their date, which meant my brothers were also back. Bella had gotten up and rushed to the door asking who sounded like Rose what the problem was.

"Okay, well… everything was going fine until we were headed back for our car, but then we had an uninvited guest surprising us…"

"Ha." That was Alice now. "It was more like a sneak-attack." She then let Rose continue with their story. That is until they saw me coming out of the kitchen.

"Um… actually, this is sort of a private matter…" before she could say anything else, Bella had decided to say something.

"He knows about us. He saw me at the park with the Grimlock and the little boy." Both Alice and Rose had this look on their face that just couldn't believe what just came out of Bella's mouth. Their eyes kept going to me then Bella and then back to me. They both walked to the living room and Bella had joined them. I didn't know if I should join them so I just waited by the door. They were now whispering. Then all of a sudden I hear Bella.

"You did what!?" She had a partly shocked and partly annoyed look on her face.

BPOV:

Apparently, Rose and Alice had fought a warlock while Jasper and Emmet were still around. Hiding just like Edward did. They were supposed to be somewhere else while Rose and Alice were getting the car. They vanquished the warlock without noticing that the guys were watching. Alice had then decided to knock them out thinking that they would wake up thinking the whole event would be just a dream. Who is she kidding! Right now, Jasper and Emmet were outside unconscious in the car. I had to tell Edward. No they had to tell Edward. They were going to have to talk to him sooner or later. Why not now?

_Bella talking_ and Alice talking

"_You are going to tell him."_

"What, why us?

"_Because it's your turn to say something. It was so hard enough to explain things to him."_

I signal Edward to come and he did. I would go with Rose outside and get Jasper and Emmet. Luckily, they wouldn't be awake yet. I'm really hoping that if they freak out, Edward would calm them down. If not, they wouldn't want to be around us anymore which we really don't want.

If things go well then the only ones we have to worry about were our cousins who were visiting, Angee and unfortunately our grams –who would be here in less than a week. When we reached the car, we could see that Jasper and Emmet were still asleep. I carried Jasper because Emmet was too heavy for me. Rose ended up using telekinesis instead of dragging him in the house.

I was so glad that Edward was still there and said that he would try to get his brothers to understand just like I tried for him. It took an hour for them to even calm down and another half hour to let the info sink in. I gotta admit, it was funny the way they reacted to everything was so funny that I couldn't hide the fact that I was laughing.

"Okay I don't know about my brothers, but it's going take me a while for me to get use to this." I had a feeling Emmet would be a problem. Oh well, what can you do? Good thing Jasper was more like Edward, he was a lot easier to get him on our side.

The guys left right after our explanation, but not before we gave them something to keep them safe. We were always thinking of a way to put them in their house with a good excuse, but never had one that would work. So we figured, 'why not now?' We gave them Pyrite Crystals to put around their house.

**[Pyrite Crystals: I described them in a previous chapter. They're the white crystals that the guys saw when they first came in the house.]**

The guys didn't take it seriously but they took it home either way. We also warned them that we'd be visiting just to make sure that the crystals were set and set right.


	18. Witch Hunter

BPOV:

[Wednsday after school]

"I know what you are." I was facing the worst thing a witch could think of. A witch hunter. Alice and the guys were already long gone. I was waiting for Rose to finish her papers. She didn't want to do them at home because she knew she would forget about it. But I really wish that she had chose to go home because it turned out that our new transfer student, James was born as a witch hunter.

**[Witch Hunter: A mortal who believes that witches should die once they are discovered. Usually born in a family of hunters. They started this during the Salem Witch Trials. They sometimes have magical items for witch hunters to protect them from a witch's power.] **

_James talking_ and "Bella talking"

_What do you mean? Wait, aren't you in my Spanish class? _Who was he kidding. He knows that I'm a witch and what he was.

"Don't play dumb. I know why you came here." Alice had foresaw him at the school waiting for Rose on her way home. She called me making sure that he didn't get a chance to kill her. Once I found out what he was, I called Rose to tell her, but she had turned off her phone.

I backed away slowly towards the school. What I didn't know was that he was loaded with weaponry. I tried to freeze him but it didn't do anything. Then I saw it, a Madalyn. One that had the symbol of the _their_ kind. The symbol that would protect them from our powers. In my opinion, the only reason they hunted us down was the fact that they were afraid of us.

But right now, I was the one that was afraid. Without thinking, I turned around and made a run for it. I heard him shooting at me. A little surprised that he wasn't afraid of having someone see him shooting at someone who looked like a girl in trouble -which was true, but I wasn't powerless completely. And then just like that, I lost my footing and fell right outside the front door. I turned around and saw him only 5 feet away from me. I started thinking that this was it for me. He was already taking aim and about to pull the trigger. I didn't want to look. This was the first time I've ever been this scared when it came to someone without magic.

Then in the next 2 seconds, I hear a crashing sound. "Hey, you okay?" I hear Rose's voice behind me. And there was Rose with her hand out to me. I turn back to see that James was gone.

_Bella talking_ Rose talking

_"Where'd he go?"_

"I sent him on his way."

_"But how? I couldn't freeze him, he was protected from our powers."_

"Yes, but I didn't use my powers on him, I used my powers on a trash can." Her eyes were looking down where there was a trail of garbage heading away from us. I was so glad she was there. And here I thought that she needed me.

She started to head for her car, but then stopped and saw that I wasn't moving.

"Are you coming?"

_"What about your paper? Are you done already?"_

"Yeah, I just needed to finish up. It wasn't like I didn't do the entire thing before the due date." Well that was a relief. She was usually the one that finished on time, but was sometimes rushing to finish. We hurried to the car but then he came again. Without waiting, he fired a bullet at us, but thanks to Rose she redirected it back him. Too over whelmed, Rose grabbed my hand and put me into the passenger's seat.

When we reached the manor, Alice was outside waiting for us along with Katie. It looked like everything was okay at the guys. I guess they didn't tell them about James. That was good. And with a witch hunter gone, that means that Josie's Wiccaning was even safer for Saturday.

Speaking of the Wiccaning, I wonder if the guys could come for the ceremony? I guess I'll just have to ask. What I found out was that no one in the house knew the answer, so I ended up having to waiting for Grams to be summond on Saturday.


	19. Witch Hunters

APOV:

[Friday]

_"Hey, look out!" Someone was shooting at me. I was at the school's parking lot and was breathing deep now and panicking. Then my surroundings went black. "Bella, Rose!" No answer. "Katie, Julie, Sara!" Still no answer. "Angee, anyone!" Was I alone? But where did that voice come from? Who's trying to kill me? Then I hear, "Witch." All of a sudden, I was tied to a wooden pole, surrounded_ _with wood around my feet that had started burning. I was being burnt alive like in the Salem witch trials. I felt the heat from the fire, slowly burning me to death. I was screaming at the top of my lungs. No one was here with me. Just me and the fire inside the darkness. _

"Alice, Alice wake up!" My eyes were barely open and I could see Rose looking down on me holding my hands between us. I could hear myself breath so loud and see how worried she looked.

"What's going on in here? What happened?" Bella was by the door already dressed, but still had the same concerning look Rose had on. Was it all just a dream? It felt so real, though.

"Nothing, I just had a really bad dream. I'm okay, really." I looked at my clock and it was already 7:05, meaning I have less than an hour to get ready because I had to take a shower, find an outfit for today, fix my hair and eat breakfast before going to school. When I was done and heading downstairs, I saw Julie who seemed to be waiting for me.

"That was some dream, huh? Rose felt it too." Was she talking about _my_ dream.

"How'd you know about my dream?"

"Easy, it wasn't a dream. It was a premonition and a very strong one at that." She grabbed one of my hand and showed me some red marks on my wrists that I didn't notice. Was_ this_ from the premonition? From the rope? "Others might have only heard you scream, but Empaths can feel your pain even if in things like that." Then she hugged me for awhile and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"They should know of the premonition that you had. From everything that I felt, it was as if you were back at the witch trials in Salem. And witch hunters chasing you. This could mean that there might be more of them here other than James." She's right, if that was going to happen for real, they should definitely know. And I did.

Before we went to school, we made sure we were ready for a witch hunter-attack. The only thing that we had were athames, but the good part was that our family athames were also like a shield. They protect us from anything that could harm us including anything that a witch hunter uses. We covered them with cloths and put them deep inside our bags, so no one would see it and we wouldn't get in misunderstood trouble at school.

We ended up telling the guys in case any witch hunter attacked while they were around. They were a little worried and today they were a little clingy. They barely left us alone unless it was the bathroom or our classes. It was as if they were our bodyguards.

Of coarse when it came to finally facing the rest of the witch hunters -which were two -we did most of the fighting. But before that, we had to get the guys away. We managed to get one of them and the other already badly hurt. When we weren't looking, I felt a sharp pain in my head and everything went dark.

"When I woke up, I was tied up. It was just like in my premonition. I was about to be burnt by the witch hunter.

"It was a good fight, but you ended up losing. This will teach you not to try to fight fate, Witch. Then I'll go for the others. You won't be the only one dying today."She had a long piece of wood that was on fire. She moved it towards me and lit the rest of the wood near my feet. I had started to cry. I could feel the fire now and the smoke covered my face. I didn't bother calling out for help because in the vision, no one was here with me.

"HEY!" I heard Katie's voice. I looked up but didn't see her. Then I see the witch hunter get tossed away from me. I looked around me trying to find Angee, Katie and Rose running towards me. Angee orbed me out of the fire just in time and started to heal me. The witch hunter was still on her back now trying to get back on her feet. But not until Rose had taken off the Madalyn that protected her from our powers. But she was still armed and dangerous. Katie froze her into an ice-sculpture. She lost her balance and fell into the fire. Because the wood was a special kind of wood just for burning witches, we couldn't put it out. We orbed out before she was completely gone. While going, I thought of how close I was to being in the same position.

Tomorrow, will hopefully be a more comforting day.

**[Next chapter will be about the Wiccaning]**


	20. The Wiccaning

_**[Sorry it took so long and that this is a long chapter but, this was a hard chapter to make. I wanted it to fill up a lot of things and to have this be the final chapter talking about the Wiccaning. There's not much action in here though.]**_

_BPOV:_

_It was finally Saturday and we were setting things up to summon our Grams. It was 10 in the morning and we had set up 5 lit blue candles in a pentagram. Julie said the spell while the rest of us were standing next to her including Angee._

_"Hear these words _

_Hear my cry _

_Spirit from the other side _

_Come to me_

_I summon thee _

_Cross now the Great Divide."_

In seconds, there were small floating balls of light coming together in the pentagram. When the lights went away, Grams was left and... she at first was see-through, but then she looked solid. We could hug her for real and we did. All of us were crying. It was so wonderful to see her again. It's been so long since we saw her. She hasn't changed at all.

"We missed you so much." I was hugging her again.

"Oh, I missed you all too. But I _have_ been checking up on you." She was scanning the room and stopped by the window in the living room.

Alice just got what Grams had said. "Hey, what do you mean by checking up on anyway?"

Grams was still looking outside but then turned around to answer Alice's question. "Well, you've all heard of 'looking down on you from heaven', right? Pretty much that, and I'm very proud of how you've handled _most_ problems." She went to Julie who was holding Josie. I knew what she meant by "_most_ problems," she was talking about the guys and the fact that they knew.

"I hope everything is set for the Wiccaning. Is there anything else that needs to be taken care of before we start? I don't want anything to disrupt the ceremony." There was something that I wanted to ask her, but then the doorbell rang. I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was. Rose went to the door and answered it. It _was _them at the door.

I went to Grams and whispered to her, "Please be nice to them?" She smiled and said, "I'll try." That was not what I wanted to hear but it's better than, "No, they shouldn't even know about us. How could you three have let them see you?" She would've said that, but I guess something changed in her... a little.

EPOV:

Today we were going to go over to the girls' house to see exactly what this whole Wiccaning thing was about. When we got in, the thing that made me jump back a little was seeing their grams knowing that she was dead. I looked next to me and saw that my brothers were just as shocked as I was.

[EDWARD **Grams**_ Bella_ Emmet and Julie talking]

"**Well you must be the Masens that's been hanging around my girls for awhile. I hope you can be trusted as well as they've told me."**

"HI, YOU MUST BE…"

"**I'm Lillian Holsrei. I keep the family name alive. I'm sure they've told you that in this family, we keep our names the same, even though they use the names their moms gave them. So I expect that you have a good reason why you're here when I'm sure you know what today is for us."**

"Grams I think we should start the Wiccaning, don't you?" Julie took her by the arm and went to upstairs with her.

"Nice to meet you Grams!" I really wished he didn't do that. He knew how their grandmother was when it came to men and her family. I shoved him hissing to him, "What's the matter with you?"

Then, I see Bella coming to welcome us. I guess that means they didn't tell her that we're here to see the ceremony.

"WHEN YOU SAID YOUR GRAMS WAS HARD TO GET ALONG -ESPECIALLY IF YOU'RE A BOY- YOU WEREN'T KIDDING."

"_Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but she just got here and she surprised us with what she knows about what's been going on. Apparently, she's been ease dropping on us sometimes. I'll tell her right now, but maybe you guys should stay hear where it's safer."_

And just like that, she was gone up the stairs. We stayed in the living room with Rose, Alice, Katie and Josie. We were all just sitting there watching something on TV. That is until we heard a voice coming from the attic.

"**What! You brought mortals to the Wiccaning! And not only mortals, but man as well! There had better be a good explanation about this!"**

"Oh, here we go. This is something I did not miss." Alice was now in a depressed mood. She was sat back on the couch and so did Rose. Katie seemed a little tense while holding Josie. We didn't hear anything else for a while.

Before I knew it, my brothers and I were flying up the stairs and landed on our stomachs. I looked up and saw Lillian Holsrei standing right in front of us. Bella standing to the left of her Grams. She leaned down to tell me something.

"_I also told her that you needed help understanding how the magic and us work, so…"_

**I'll be showing you boys exactly what goes on in this family. Bella dear, bring your cousins up here and don't worry, I won't hurt them. I still follow the Wiccan Rede even after death.**

I'm glad she does because Julie went with Bella and left us alone with her.

APOV:

That was grams that moved the guys upstairs. I'd better get up there before something happens. I rushed to the attic and almost didn't notice Bella and Julie walk passed me. This only meant that Grams was the only one with the guys. Who knows what she could be doing to them. They haven't seen her mad just yet.

[_Alice_ and Grams]

"_Hey guys. Hey Grams, what's going on?"_

"Oh nothing dear. We're just waiting for everyone to join us." She was definitely up to something.

"_Well, why'd you pull them here? I mean if you didn't want them to come to the Wiccaning you could've just send them flying out the front door, but you didn't."_

"I'm just showing them more of what we do. I doubt you've been showing them what really happens around you girls."

"_Well, we did survive Witch Hunters and Edward did see what we could do to a Grimlock already." _

"I know that. But Grimlocks are easy targets and as for Witch Hunters, if they weren't human they would be a thing of the past. They haven't really been exposed to any real danger. I won't have you, your cousins or any other part of this family go 'down hill' just because a few mortals know about us and you act so protective of them that you forget what you're supposed to do at that moment."

"_So what are you going to do to make sure that its okay for them to stay around us?"_

"Well, lets just say they'll see a real vanquish, but it'll be one they should know about. There's a demon you'll be meeting sooner or later and I want you girls to be ready."

This was getting really nerve wrecking.

I got distracted when everyone was coming into the room. Angee and Sara joined the rest of my family.

"Hello girls, before we start any ceremony, we're going to have another vanquish." And I thought we already got rid of all the demons that would be harmful during Josie's Wiccaning. Then Grams walked to the Book and searched for a page that seemed to take her entire concentration. While she was doing that, I joined everyone else excluding Katie and Sara who were preparing something. They probably knew what was going on.

[_Grams, __Katie_, and Rose ]

Katie came over and whispered to us that we'd be going to face someone from Grams' past. A demon that always tried to get our family magic even as a ghost.

"_You three will be going after the Necromancer. He's the most dangerous demon we have to always worry about whenever we have a Wiccaning."_

"Wait, who's the Necromancer? And what do you mean every time we have a Wiccaning?"

"_The Necromancer is __**this**__ demon."_ Katie showed us the page that Grams had stopped on. He looked like an old fashion styled demon. He didn't look so dangerous to me.

"Are you sure that demon really poses a threat? He doesn't that tough to vanquish."

"_He __**is**__ tough to vanquish. He's dead and hasn't moved on yet."_

"You mean he's a ghost? But how does he get our magic if he's already dead?"

"_He stays in Limbo. That's where he waits for other magical spirits to cross over and then he absorbs their souls. With that he can obtain solid form but only for a short time. He can also control spirits and that's why he's such a danger to any of us that are ghosts."_

Then it hit me. I knew now why it was important that he wasn't around for this. "Like the Holsrei Matriarchs. But I still don't understand why he's so hard to vanquish. A ghost can vanquish him right?" Then Bella said something that I still was hearing.

"Exactly, only a ghost can vanquish a ghost. But he can control any spirit and could probably force them _not_ to vanquish him and they would be his next meal. By the time any of them could say the first part of the spell, he'll be all done… "

"_That's exactly right. Our family has the magic he needs to live forever. No longer will he have to rely on other small magic. And that is why you'll be using a potion that I made up just for him. It's time that he gets exactly what he deserves for all those years of pain he put us through."_

BPOV:

How much longer until the potion is done? It's been like an hour since Grams started on the potion.

"Wow, remember when you turned into this, Julie?" Rose Alice, me and the guys looked at Sara who was looking at a page from the book. Julie and Katie had joined her and Julie had a smile of embarrassment while Katie had a smile of enjoyment.

"That wasn't one of your best times, Julie."

"What are you looking at?" I had become curious and so had the guys. Rose seemed to know exactly what they were talking about. Alice might have had a premonition that about whatever they were looking at and understood what happened.

Katie looked up and told us, "In the second year we had found out that we were witches, we had become at least one thing that caused a lot of problems. I turned into a dog while we were looking for a Banshee."

[Katie _Bella _**Alice** Rose -Sara-]

"**That's the demon that almost turned you into one them, right Rose?" **

"Yeah, well that's something I don't ever want to be reminded of."

"Yeah. Well I'm not the one that got the worst of it. Sara here once turned into a guy when we were looking for a Succubus.

"_No offence but that sounds about the same as being turned into a dog."_

- "I told you that was the same. Julie was the one that got the worst of it. She turned into a Wendigo"-

"_Isn't a Wendigo like a cross between a werewolf and something else?"_

"That's right. We almost killed her too because the real Wenidgo was still around."

Then we hear the guys' footsteps coming closer. They hadn't yet learned about these many different things you could turn into.

"Ah girls, can we get vocabulary sheet of whatever you're talking about?" Emmet defiantly needed a sheet of what we were talking about. We showed the guys all the things that we ever turned into and they were pretty stunned that we lived through so much. There was no way they would ever understand how it felt for us, but oh well.

"If you kids are done chatting, we have a ghost to vanquish." Grams was done with the potion. We were set to summon another spirit, but this time it would not be a warm welcoming. Before we summoned him, we had to make sure that he couldn't use grams against us.

The white lights came and then as they disappeared, the demon showed up. We didn't waste time talking and explaining. The Wiccaning had been held off for way too long.

The only words he said before we vanquished him for good were, "Who are you? What do you wa--ah!" But then, seconds later he came back and this time, he was solid. He had sensed Grams' spirit close by and drew her out.

"Lilly, how good to see you again." Lilly? Since when do demons call us by first name. He even knew he nickname for crying out loud.

"You son of a-"

Rose was about to move him but he already had Grams in control and sent Rose flying. Emmet went to her right away. Grams -at the hands of the Necromancer- pulled us all down to our knees. Grams had started calling the Matriarchs and we couldn't do anything to stop her.

"I call forth from space and time, Matriarch of the Holsrei line…"

We had to think of something quick. Then I remembered something that could help Grams be true to herself, long enough to finally say the spell to vanquish a ghost.

"_For those who want the truth revealed,_

_Open hearts and secrets unsealed,_

_From now until it's now again,_

_After which the memory ends."_

She stopped calling for the Matriarchs and started saying the spell that we all wanted to say, but couldn't because we were still alive.

"_Ashes to ashes, _

_Spirit to spirit,_

_Take his soul,_

_Banish this evil."_

And just like that, we had no more worries of the Necromancer coming here ever again.

_______________________________________________________________________

**[7:30, a full moon was out and everyone was up in the attic.]**

Grams had started the Wiccaning while Julie held Josie next to Katie and Sara. Angee next to them, and the guys next to Rose, Alice, and I.

"_I call forth from space and time,_

_Matriarchs of the Holsrei line,_

_Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,_

_Our family spirit without end,_

_To gather here in this sacred place,_

_And help us bring this child to Grace."_

As she was calling for the Matriarchs, bright lights were surrounding us and gathering behind Grams. It was amazing to see so many spirits from our line. I thought that we'd be able to see our late-moms but they weren't there. Maybe it was just those who were gone for many years. They were all dressed in very old clothing.

"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy." She turns to Julie with her arms out. Josie was being given to Grams. Then she turned back to the Matriarchs "We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always. Apart but never separated, free but never alone. She is one of us and because of that we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Josie Holsrei." Julie was one to always keep the family name close to her. Grams turns to everyone. "Blessed be."

The Matriarchs. "Blessed be." we all followed their lead. "Blessed be." Even the guys joined us. Then Josie's Neck was glowing. This would be the time where she would get her own blessed jewelry, just like the rest of us. She had gotten a necklace the same as Rose. This had meant that Rose would become her official godmother and show her the way of our of Wicca. The room was full of hope for our family. Josie was our future. Josie was return to her mom and Grams took a step towards the Matriarchs and became see-through like them. Her last words before leaving with them were, "Take good care of each other, my darlings."

For the first time, I saw that Grams had a more open heart and it looked like she approved of the guys knowing about our family. This day couldn't get any better.


	21. Bella & Edward

[Senior Year for Bella and Alice. Rose had already graduated.]

EPOV:

Bella and I have been going out for about a year now and been getting to know each other a lot lately. It was mostly because she and her cousins had less witch related problems than usual. They've been focusing on having a normal life -or as normal as it can be.

"Yo. Eddie! You seen my new shirt?"

"No and stop with the _Eddie_ stuff already." Still pisses me off but it's nice to know that he's under control when Rose is around even though Rose didn't know it herself.

Emmet was getting ready for his big date with Rose while Jasper had already gone to pick up Alice. Me and Bella didn't really go out. It was better when we stayed home and make dinner together. It was more like a cooking class for her, but I was happy to be the one to teach her. It made us more of a couple than my brothers and her cousins were. We mostly stayed at my house because Angela would sometimes be there if she wasn't at her club.

An hour later, Emmet had gone and Bella was at the door. Tonight was the one-year anniversary that we first went out. She was glad that we put the Pyrite Crystals around which meant we _were_ taking the whole magical danger thing seriously.

"Hey Edward." She gave me a quick kiss. "How was your day?" I really did fall under this witch's love spell. I put my hand around her waist and guided her into the kitchen.

"Its been good, but I think it just got better." I kissed her on the lips and took her breath away. I could always make her weak whenever I kissed her. This was the only thing that she didn't like about dating me. She liked feeling strong, but she had no control over herself when it came to kissing me. She would get a little girly -a little like Alice but would soon go back to herself after a kiss.

BPOV:

That last kiss was unbelievable. I can't believe how weak in the knees I became. I though I was about to fall over. Rose gave us the idea of making dinner together as a date. She was the most romantic one out of all of us. But after finding out that her last boyfriend was a Warlock, she wasn't much into romance, instead it she replaced it with things that would make anyone relax.

We all thought that he would be the one -before we found out the truth. He acted like the perfect guy in front of us, and tried to kill us when we were alone. After we vanquished him, Rose couldn't stop crying for weeks. She really thought he was the one just for her and we knew she needed time to get over him. We were really glad that she found someone else. And this time, the guy wasn't one to be afraid of. _She _would be the one protecting him even if it made him feel less of a "man."

"Are you ready to cook?" Edward had his arm around my waist leading me to the kitchen counter that had all the things we'd be cooking. There were ingredients for Chicken Alfredo, Home made bread, and for desert, 7 layer cake. For our drink, it was just soda. If they had something like wine Emmet would've already finished it.

"Um… sure. But I'm not as great as you." I had my head down and an embarrassing smile on my face. I could feel the blood rushing up to my face and Edward keeping his eyes on me waiting for me to look up. I wanted to freeze him just so he doesn't see me trying to calm down. Just taking long deep breaths.

[_Bella_ and **Edward**]

"**Don't worry, we'll start small. Why don't we make the bread first?" **

"_Okay, but when it comes to the Chicken Alfredo, don't leave me alone." _He seemed amused by this for some reason.

"**So let me get this straight, you're afraid about making Chicken Alfredo, but not afraid of going up against Demons, Warlocks, Witch Hunters, and everything else evil." **

"_Those aren't social problems. Cooking is a social problem. And that's why I freak out about this." _I always get like this when I'm around him now. My god I hate it.

It was so nice being next to him. He helped me make everything. The best part was making the cake. I'm sure that Emmet would finish the leftovers in the morning. He better like it because I would beat him up if he ate it and then tells me how much he hated it.

Within an hour, everything was done and on the table. I couldn't believe I helped make all of them. It even smelled good, but maybe it was because Edward did almost everything in the preparations. But I don't think he was too mad about it. He was actually smiling during the times I needed help with my part.

[After dinner they went into the living room to watch a movie.]

It was Edwards turn to pick a movie for us and he picked one with a very sweet story to it. It was about a young boy named John who was born into a certain family -royalty- moved to a foreign land and just wanted to be like everyone else. No one knew who they really were and so he went to a normal school and made knew friends. He met his first friend there and during Lunch, he met his first love, Emilie -his friend's sister.

**[Movie playing]**

[During Lunch]

(**John **_Emilie_ David)

"So, how do you like the school, John?" 

"**It's not bad. It's… different from what I'm used to. It's quite a big change."**

"How different is it?"

[Emilie approached their table]

"_David, I haven't seen you at all today. Who's this, The new guy?"_

"Um… yeah. Sorry Em. I was showing John around school. John this is my sister."

"**Hi nice to meet you. Is Em your real name?"**

"_Oh, no. That's my nickname. My name's Emilie and welcome to Catrinn Academy."_

"**Thanks Emilie. Would you like to join us for lunch?"**

"_Um… actually, I was going to have lunch with my friends, but maybe tomorrow. So I guess I'll see you later. Bye bro." _

[Back to Bella and Edward]

I started to see the sparks that were about to fly between John and Emilie. We were now in the middle of the movie where they finally get together. That was when I fell asleep. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Emilie finding out that John was royalty and that he was engaged to some other girl. When I opened my eyes, Edward had his arms around me and also asleep. The movie was over and it was already 11:30. Where were my cousins and his brothers? They should have been home by now and I should really get home. I slowly moved his arms away from me but he surprisingly tightened his grip. I could barely move. 10 minutes later, I was still lying on the couch and had then decided to just stay like this. It was no secret that I was very attracted to Edward and it would be Saturday tomorrow. I didn't really care if his brothers came home and saw us sleeping on in the living room. And if Emmet just _has _to tease us about it, then he will be sorry.

I woke up hearing people snickering around me and Edward.

"Well good morning you love birds." That wasn't Emmet or Jasper. That sounded like Alice. What were they doing here?

[The next two chapters will be about the other two couples and how their relationships have been going] 


	22. Alice & Jasper

JPOV:

I left the house at 5:30 to pick up Alice. She wanted to go to the mall and she promised that this time she wouldn't buy so many clothes. Thank you. I love her and all, but the one thing I didn't like about her was the fact that she makes me and everyone else carry whatever she has in her bags.

[_Alice _and _Jasper_]

I walk up the porch and ring the doorbell. Rose answered and told me that Alice was still getting ready and showed me into the living room. She went upstairs to get her that I was here and left me waiting on the couch. She said that I could watch and decided to turn on the TV.

My favorite show was on and I watched it for 10 minutes until a new image appeared in front of me. Alice might not have worn a dress, but she looked so cute in her skinny jeans and top. She looked like a modern Pixie who had come out from a book just to see me.

"_Hey, you look great in that shirt."_ I loved hearing her voice. Edward might think Bella had the most amazing voice, but as far as I know, _Alice_ had the most amazing voice. She came closer to sit next to me and then kissed me.

"_Thanks, it's one that you bought for me."_ We were so into the kiss that it took Rose to break us away from each other.

"Guys, I know that you're into each other -and I mean I really know how you feel- so please for me, do that when you leave the house." That made us all a little awkward at that point, so we decided to leave right away. Once we were outside, Alice and I started kissing again, until…

"I'm sorry, I can still feel the …heat between you two." Rose opened the door and gestured for us to go to the car and try it then. But once in Alice's car, she had started driving towards the mall.

"_Have you seen any attacks on you and your cousins lately?"_ It's been a while since she talked about her visions and I was wondering if she had stopped getting them.

"_Well actually, I did have a premonition last night. But it was to find a girl who lost he family and didn't find out about her powers yet. I already told Bella and Rose what I saw and Angee checked the girl's story with the Elders. You don't have to worry, we're just going to watch over her until she gets used to her new life -as a witch."_

"_Well, that's good. You know we get nervous whenever you three go an do you __**thing**__, right?"_ When I heard she did get a vision, I thought they'd be going on a life or death trip. In 30 minutes, we had reached her favorite mall in the city. Alice not only promised to lighten the bag load, but to also pay for dinner. It _was_ her turn to treat. That's how we were. Whenever we went out to eat, we'd take turns paying for the meal, which was all her idea. Before I met her, the girls I dated back home always expected me to pay for them. They said it should always be the guy's job to "pamper" the girl they're with. Another thing I loved about Alice was that she didn't follow that belief. How did I ever live without this girl?

APOV:

Before heading to the restaurant I wanted to shop a little. Jasper had been so sweet, I wanted to really shop -not just shop as in buy everything I saw. I meant look for something I would like and that Jasper can give his thoughts about it. I chose seven different dresses and lead him to the Fitting-room. Between trying them on, I kept a conversation going with him so he wouldn't get bored.

I knew guys didn't like these shopping trips so much. And having dated Jasper for like a year now, I knew he didn't like pat of the trip. What he liked was when I would show him what I was trying on and what he didn't like was carrying my stuff. I did feel bad about it, it was bad enough Bella had to do this every now and then, but _Jasper_.

He liked three out of the seven dresses I tried on. He loved the red summer dress, the blue evening dress that went down to my knees, and the light yellow short cocktail dress. The rest of them seemed too much -for him but oh well.

After that, we headed for a Korean restaurant called Hana and Eun. This was the second time we came here. The first time was our first solo date and we had the best time. I ordered the same thing I got something Rose was always trying to get me to try, Broiled Eel. While Jasper had also picked something new, the Spicy Buckwheat Noodles. When our orders had reached us, I couldn't help but notice Jasper staring at me.

"_What?"_ This felt a little embarrassing because I thought he saw something on me that I wasn't seeing.

"_Nothing, I was just looking at you. Is that a crime?"_

"_No, but you could say something so I don't feel like I have something in my hair or something."_ Then I saw her eating at the table behind Jasper. The girl in my premonition and she was eating with someone. It was the demon that I saw trying to kill her when I first saw her in my head. I had to do something before he had the chance to attack her.

They were still eating when we were done. I told Jasper that I'd meet him by the car. I had to go to the bathroom but really, I was going to bring with me a girl without a demon.

When he left and out of sight, I saw her going to the bathroom and followed her. This was my chance to talk and try to convince her that she was in danger. If I couldn't, then I'd have to knock her out and call for Angee to orb I and pick her up. Which was what happened. I told her that her so-called boyfriend was someone who really wanted her dead. She didn't believe me and thought I was a crazy person, she had even tried to fight me back.

Once Angee orbed her to the Manor, I left the restaurant and met up with Jasper like I said I would. He looked a little worried but I told him that it was _me_ that went to the bathroom. I needed to fix myself up and he knew it usually took me long to get ready. Without any doubt in him anymore, we headed back home. I saw Rose's car already parked meaning that her date with Emmet was over. I had thought that she was with Angee and the girl probably in our living room by now. Angee told me before leaving that Bella was with Edward at the guys' house, so that's where we went first.

When we got in we heard the TV and went into their living room. Rose and Emmet were by the couch just looking down on whatever they saw. I hear Emmet trying to hold back a laugh but anyone of us could hear him. I came closer and saw what they were looking at. Our cousin and their brother were asleep on the couch and Edward's arms were around Bella. They looked so cute and I joined Emmet's laughter with my own. Rose was probably feeling whatever they were feeling as they slept and how Emmet and I felt watching them sleep. Jasper was just stunned to them he was just watching.

Once Bella had woken up, I decided to give her a hint that they weren't alone anymore. "Well good morning love birds." I wonder if she really _did _think it was morning.

**[ ****POSSILBE SPOILER WARNING****:**

**DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THEM UNTIL THE END OF MY STORY. It gives you a hint of the ending / a summary of the next chapters I'll be writing.**

_**After I finish this new story about them helping this new girl, I'll be skipping seven years forward when they're adults. They'll have jobs, meet the brothers' parents but won't tell them about the magic in their family, and… someone's getting married. Not all of them. It won't be a triple wedding. After all that is done, this whole story will be done**_**. ]**


	23. Rosalie and Emmet

RPOV:

After Alice left with Jasper, I continued getting ready for my own date with Emmet. He may be the opposite of me though, but they do say that opposites attract. He's more kid-ish and I'm mature. That's the biggest difference between us. He's dated what? 10 girls back where he lived and I only dated 1. My last relationship ended badly. This time, I hope it goes better.

Emmet came at 6. He looked pretty stunned to see me, even though he sees me almost everyday.

_[ Rose** Emmet**_ ]

"_Hey, are you just going to stand there staring at me?"_

**"**_**It's a thought. Why, you don't like it?"**_There's one thing that I like about Emmet, he makes me smile and feel like nothing was ever wrong with the world. He leaned over and gave me a kiss before we left for the movies. We took my car just in case Bella and Edward were going somewhere themselves. For the entire day, she had been up in the attic looking for the demon that Alice had told us about. If it wasn't looking for a demon, it was finding a way to find our innocent.

"_Bella, we're going now!"_

"Okay, have fun!" was her reply. While driving, Emmet turned on the radio. The sound wasn't too loud that we had people looking in our directions. This part of him reminded me of Alice. If this was going to work between us, they'll definitely get along.

When we got to the theater I saw a lot of movies I wanted to watch, but I wanted to see Premonition the most. I wanted to see how…_mortals _thought what this word meant and ho they used it in a movie. Apparently, they put it as a way of going back and forth through time and living what was to happen before it _would_ happen.

Emmet wanted to see an action movie -even though Premonition was part action movie and he didn't think it was. There was one playing in a few minutes after Premonition had ended. I was walking back outside to get tickets but Emmet grabbed my hand.

**"_Where are you going?"_**

"_To get tickets to see your movie. Why, you don't want to anymore?"_

**"_No I want to. It's just that I know a faster and cheaper way for us."_**

I looked at him for a second and then felt him have an sneaky idea. _"You don't mean we're going to try to sneak in, do you?"_

**"_Yeah, that's what I'm thinking. I've done it a million of times and I still haven't got caught once. I'm the Master of sneaking around."_**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He's the same as Bella is when she wants to watch more than one movie in one day. Seriously, Emmet was having a big influence on me. I was wondering if I was having any effect on him.

EMPOV:

She had no idea what kind of effect she has on me. I'm so lucky to find a girl like her, so lucky. I even sent a picture of her to some of my friends back home and they agreed.

"Dude, how'd you get her to go out with you?"-Jason

"Nice man. Does she have a sister I got a chance with?"-Todd

"She's a keeper. Make sure you don't screw this up. And if you do, -not saying you will- but she's HOT and you think you can give her my number?"-Kevin

Kevin was lucky he was on the other side of the States. I would've knocked his lights out. Next time I see him will be that time. Rose was my girl and no way was I giving her up.

I kept staring at her and realized that she wasn't sure about the whole 'sneaking in' thing. So I just did what made her forget what she was thinking at the time and kissed her with heat. I knew she could feel it because she was an Empath. Then when she was at a loss of words, I dragged her to where the movie was playing.

[10:40]

We were done watching movies and headed back home. Rose was tired so I drove us home. She was sleeping as if she was Snow White. I put my Jacket on her so she wouldn't get cold. Then half way to our houses, her phone rings.

She was even hotter waking up and I just wanted to kiss her again, but couldn't because I was driving.

"_Hello?" _She had a low voice from waking up. Her eyes were still closed and turned her body to face me. _"Okay, I'll get her. Okay, bye."_ Get who? Before I could ask she started talking again. _"Emmet, we have to go to your place. Angee just called and said that Bella was at your house with Edward." _She paused to let out a yawn. "_She can't go herself and Alice is still not home, so I have to go get her."_

Why didn't she just call them instead of calling Rose? When we got to our street, I saw that the Volvo was still there where we saw it last. Guess they stayed home like they usually do. I wonder what they do if they're not going to the movies or going to a restaurant?

I parked the car and got out before Rose. I went to her side of the car, helped her out and walked her to my house. She was still half asleep so I had to carry her half way to the door. When we got in we heard the TV in the living room. Coming closer to the room, I saw the kitchen and there was cake on the table. I was having that for a midnight snack. When we got to the living room we saw that they had been watching a movie. As we got even closer, I saw it. My brother having his arms around her cousin and both lying down on our couch asleep. I am going to be teasing them about this for a long time.

In a few minutes, we heard the door open, Jasper was home.


	24. Meeting Daniela

BPOV:

When Alice and Rose managed to get me out of Edward's sleeping arms, they told Emmet and Jasper that we were in a hurry. When we were half way to our house, they started filling me in on what I missed.

We went through the front door and heard Angee's footsteps.

"Oh thank god you're home. She's still sleeping but I have to go back to the club and make sure everything's okay, after I'll go to the Elders and tell them our predicament. If you need me, I'm just an orb away." And with that, she orbed out of the living room. Angee said that the girl's name was Daniela.

[Bella _Alice_ Rose **Daniela**]

"Do we wake her up?" She was just lying there, on our couch and didn't know where she was.

"_No, when I tried talking to her she didn't believe anything I said. We have to find a way that she'll believe us and not freak out so much."_

"What if she tries to run?"

"_Then Bella will freeze her and we'll go on from there."_

"Why do I have to freeze her? How come you can't just go in front of her or have Rose stop her with Telekinesis?"

Before anyone could answer, Daniela was waking up. We backed away just a little to give her space. She was still out of it but recognized Alice in no time.

"Ah, hi. I'm Rose, and these are my cousins, Alice and Bella."

"**Uh… what do you want with me? Why did you kidnap me?"**

"We didn't kidnap you…"

"_We saved you. That demon you were with was going to kill you!"_ Before she could say anything else that was too soon, I covered her mouth and tried to explain further.

"What she's trying to say is that we're not her to hurt you. We just want to help. That guy was that was with you was dangerous."

"**But Kevin's my boyfriend. We've been together since my parents died."**

I think the only way for her to understand is to hear it from her own mother. The only problem was that she might think we were just playing a prank on her. I took Alice with me to the kitchen to get her opinion on my idea while Rose stayed and tried to get Daniela to open up.

It took a lot of convincing, but we managed to get through to Daniela and she agreed to listen to our story. She still seemed like she didn't trust us, but when we showed her our powers and then Angee orbed in, she was all hears.

"**So, I'm a witch too?"** We said yes which lead to more questions. **"But I've never seen any Magical thing in my life -except tonight. How did my mom hide this?"** That was when we showed her to the attic and called for the spirit of her mom.

_Hear these words, Hear my cry._

_Spirit from the other side, I call to thee_

_Come to me, Cross now the Great Divide._

Just like how Grams appeared, there were bright white lights everywhere coming together and then her mom appeared.

"**Mom? Is that really you?" **The spirit nodded and stared speaking.

We found out that her mom's name was Christy and had the power of Deflection, which enabled her to deflect any attack that was thrown at her. Christy had bind Daniela's power when she heard from another witch that she would die soon, leaving her only daughter alone. She was too young to understand about what she really was. After she bound her powers to levitate and she also got her mother's power when she was born, Christy cloaked her from anyone that would want to hurt her with a spell. To me, I would think that with those kind of powers, she would be able to take care of herself.

After having some time to talk to her mother and getting her powers back, Daniela was more calm but there was still the problem of the demon that pretended to be her boyfriend. We had decided to let her stay with us until we could find a safe place for her to live without worrying so much about demon attacks for awhile.

It was late and Daniela needed to sleep. Downstairs in the living room, we spoke with Angee asking what she found out from the Elders. She had told us that the demon was a demon named Core. He was a demon that hunts for witches new to the magic and lived only to turn them evil. There was a page about him and had a potion to get rid of him. It was dangerous because the potion would only work if there was a piece of his flesh added to it. As for finding a safe place, Angee had mentiond a place called Magic School, that was open for any witch and a place where demon or any other evil can't find and go to.

"I've heard that somewhere before." It seemed really familiar and looking at Alice and Rose, I wasn't alone with the feeling. She then told us that when we were still young girls, _we _went to Magic School, but when we each turned 8, was taken back home for an unknown reason by our parents.


	25. The Next Day

JPOV:

I woke up late the next morning. I got my shirt, pants and shoes on, went downstairs seeing that Emmet was gone -probably on his morning work out- and Edward in the living room watching the news.

[Jasper_ Edward_]

"Hey, did Emmet leave any breakfast for me?"

"_No but I did. I made sure he couldn't find it."_

"How'd you do that? Have all kinds of vegetables around it?" That was exactly how he did it. Emmet may love eating, but the only thing he won't eat so much especially for breakfast is anything green like broccoli.

"_So what are you planning to do day? Another shopping trip with Alice?"_

"What about you, another movie and nap with Bella?" I knew he was going over to the girls' house today, and I wouldn't mind going with him. Last night when they left our house, I had a feeling they weren't telling us something -which was something from the past when we first met them. Why lie to us again?

"If you're going to visit them, mind if I tag along?" He didn't mind. When he was done in the living room and getting ready, we headed out to the house next door.

I knocked on the door and I could hear voices through the door and some kind of crash. A moment later, we heard a scream but it wasn't one of the girls or Angee. Who else was in the house? That's when I remembered the premonition that Alice told me about. Did they already find the girl they were supposed to protect?

I knocked on the door again -this time with more force. "Alice, is everything okay!?" there was no answer and the crashing sounds had disappeared.

We waited for a few minutes and then the door opened revealing Rose who was a little out of breath.

DPOV:

[Replay of what happened before Jasper and Edward were at the door]

The cousins had told me their plan. They knew that Kevin -or should I say Core- would be trying to find me by now and they had to lure him to a trap. First they asked me if it was okay that I was going to be the bait, and I said that I was. They promised that he wouldn't get me and they even showed me how to trigger Deflection and Levitation, but I was still very rusty. To make sure that he would find me, they put down the shield that the Pyrite crystals had emitted.

Within seconds the cousins were ready for anything and Angee never left my side just incase she needed to orb me to this Magic School.

"He's coming now." Alice had just had another of her visions and she pointed to the spot that she saw him appear. Bella and Rose both got ready to place a Pyrite crystal cage round him. As he shimmered in, Bella tried to freeze him both it only slowed him down for a few seconds. He was able to throw Alice at the wall and then me at the wooden table. I made a small screaming sound as I made contact with it. In an instant I was knocked out and the next thing I saw was on the couch and Angee was healing my wound on my head, shoulder and arm. He really did a number on me.

"It's okay, he's gone." Bella was sitting next to me while Rose went to answer the door.

Two guys about their age came through the door. When they saw me, I was already healed and so was Alice.

JPOV:

We came into the house wondering what had happened that made Rose the way she was and what that crashing sound was. That's when we saw Bella, Alice, Angee and a girl I never met in the living room.

Alice got up and walked towards me. She pulled me towards the couch opposite to the one the girl was sitting on. Bella came towards Edward doing the same thing. "This is Daniela, the one I told you about. She's the one that we're supposed to protect."

"This is Edward and Jasper. They're mortals living next door and they know about _us_." Rose sat next to the girl -who introduced herself.

[Daniela **Jasper** _Alice_Angee]

"Hi… my name's Daniela Stones."

"**Hey, so are you staying with them?"**

"No, she's going to be enrolled in a school for young witches. A place where she can learn how to live as a witch and where no demon can find her."

"**Where can you go that a demon can't find you?"**

"_Magic School."_ I looked at Alice with curiosity. _We just found out about the place ourselves. In fact, my cousins and I went there when we were younger."_

Daniela would be leaving in three days. Edward and I filled Emmet in on everything when he got back from his jog. At first he was interested of what the girls were talking about, but then Rose came down with the Lunar wing in her hands. "Okay, I found it."

Emmet just got up and speed walked towards her. No surprise that he took the book in one of _his_ hands and gave her a kiss that left her speechless. She defiantly felt whatever he felt. The only way she snapped out of it was Bella calling for her. She grabbed the book back from him and started walking towards her cousins with Emmet on her tail.

I saw the page Rose had opened to. It said, _**To Magic School.**_


	26. Magic School

EPOV:

Bella and Rose were working on the spell to create a doorway to Magic School while Alice brought Daniela to her room and Jasper went with them. She was actually willing to give some of her clothes to someone they'd only known for about a day. Me and Emmet were on the side watching our girls doing their thing. They were putting some weird things in the cauldron like some kind of root, dried up lizard tails and a kind of liquid substance.

They looked like they were done and started saying the spell.

_There's a place where the witches go, _

_Where the evil faces cannot show,_

_Appear before us after we speak, _

_The doorway to the School of Magic,_

_Is what we seek.  
_

The things inside the cauldron blew up but didn't cause any damage, and a bright light came from behind us. A door that looked old-fashioned appeared in the wall. Angee called Alice telling her that they were going to see the school and told her to come down with Jasper and Daniela.

"You can finish packing when we get back, we're in no hurry!" Bella called to her. A few minutes later, all three of them joined us back in the living room. One by one, they stepped into the door, when it came to Angee's turn, she turned to us.

"Don't you want along too? It's not a problem." That was all we needed to know. In a split second, we all ran towards the door following Angee.

RPOV:

I opened my eyes and what I saw was an amazing place. The hall was empty at the time, but was still amazing. It was as if we've stepped into a palace from a country like Europe. Just then, we saw a girl levitating towards a closed door while reading a book. One of her hands let go of the book to open the door. We continued to walk through the hall with Angee leading in front.

We walked into a big and round room. The walls were covered with books and the windows were from mid waist length to the ceiling, but all you could see were clouds, the sky and the sun/moon.

"Bella, Rose, Alice, welcome back to Magic School girls." Who said that?

We all looked around and saw no one, but then Angee spoke out. "Grace, I think you're still invisible." All of a sudden, a lady with light brown hair, around Angee's age and in a black robe appeared. You could guess she could be like a professor from Harry Potter.

"Sorry about that, I was just teaching some of the students how to maintain invisibility." This must be Grace. Angee walked and stood next to her facing us.

"Girls, -and guys- this is one of the professors in the school, Grace. She was one of my classmates when _I_ went to school here. Actually, she was my best friend." They sure went back awhile.

[Grace _Alice_ **Angee**]

"Hey, it's nice to see you again."

"_Again? Have we met before?"_

"Yeah, well it's no wonder you don't remember, Alice. You were still young and then you left the school with Bella and Rose to go to school with non-magical kids."

Come to think of it, she did seem a little familiar.

"**Alice, Grace was a student guardian. Meaning she was assigned to a younger student after school hours to help them more with magic. She was assigned to you because you had premonitions and would always get scared of the things you saw."**

"Well, we can get acquainted while I show you all around. You brought the Daniela with you right?"

Daniela stepped forward and introduced herself. Angee took her to the Head Mistress' office going the other direction where we were going.

DPOV:

I was a little scared coming to this school. I've only practiced witchcraft for a day, while everyone here has been perfecting their powers for years. I feel like an outcast. Angee brought me to a door that my guess was the Head Mistress'. I guess this would be the interview.

The door opened and Angee walked in. "Katherine, I brought Daniela Stones." Just then I saw a woman who could be around 35-40.

This interview was more like a welcoming and I actually felt wanted. After talking to Katherine, Angee brought me to watch some of the classes that I would be in and saw how the other kids were. One of the class were over, and I met two people. A girl named Joie who was a telepath and a boy named Chris who was a conjurer and was so cute. He was about 5ft 6 and had brown hair that reminded me of a model's hair. He had the best looking smile I've ever seen and when I shook his hand, there was a spark- at least for me. He was -okay, he was **HOT**. I was so glad he wasn't an empath otherwise I'd be so embarrassed. I was not afraid to be in this school anymore.

After that, we met up with the cousins and their boyfriends. It looked like they had a good visit themselves, and the guys looked even happier for some reason. In fact they were each holding on to each of the girls whenever other kids were walking by. That's when I saw that some of the guys were making eyes at the cousins and when I realized why the boys were acting like that.

APOV:

Jasper would not let go of my waist. In fact if he could, he'd carry me around until we were leaving, but I didn't want it to happen because he felt protective. The same went for Rose and Bella with Emmet and Edward.

When we met up with Daniela and Angee, I saw that Daniela wasn't looking so nervous anymore. She had this look in her eyes that seemed to be calm.

Then when kids were walking past us again, I saw that a boy about her age was waving at her, and she waved back with a smile. Looks like she found someone and this time he wasn't a demon.

The next day, I helped her get new clothes and let her have some of my clothes I used to wear. The guys came over and said their goodbyes to Daniela too. This was the best thing for her and when she went there, she knew she'd have friends. The best thing about it for us is that now we could visit and see how she's doing. We had become the closest thing to famly for her and we were happy that she would be safe.


	27. Visiting Parents

[Seven years later. It's December 10th 2016

**A**lice is a fashion designer. She made her own line of clothing _Moon Light_.

**B**ella is a part time job for Alice -Alice made her- and works as the paper's advice column.

& **J**asper is a lawyer. Ages:24

**E**dward is a chef at a restaurant called New Dawn. Age:25

**E**mmet is also a personal trainer -he still likes the gym-.

& **R**ose is an English teacher at a university. Ages:26

**A**ngee has moved out to a house 10 blocks away and Quake is still booming. Nothing much about her has changed except that she got married to an old boyfriend from Magic School. Age:33]

BPOV:

In the past 2 years I've become a well respected writer for our city paper. Thank god I had this job, otherwise I'd be in Alice's store all my life. And besides I love my job.

Sadly, Rose moved into the city last year along with Emmet. They're really getting close. One time, Alice and I saw him kiss her goodnight and they were there for more than just a goodnight kiss. Anyway, she still comes to visit us and the good thing about her being a lawyer is that she doesn't go to work everyday. Every August Jenny or one of her sisters would bring Josie to visit us. She mostly spent time with Rose but I wasn't complaining as much as Alice. She wanted to take Josie shopping and make her clothes every time they came over.

Alice is still living with me at our family's manor and has become what she always dreamed she'd be, a fashion designer. She had her own store when she started making her clothes and then one thing led to another and now she's the new designer on the block. Unfortunately for me, in every fashion show she had, I was one of her "little dolls" to show off.

Edward was still the best cook I knew and he was now the best chef I ever knew. On our 7th year anniversary he had made us a romantic dinner. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ever wish for, and I was lucky have him. After dinner though, he told me that his parents would be visiting. This was the first time we would all be meeting. We've only had phone conversations with them so far and we were nervous, but for some reason not Alice. In fact she was very excited.

[I didn't put for Jasper and Emmet because they weren't as close to Bella as he cousins and the love of her life.]

Esme's POV:

[December 22nd 2016]

Carlisle and I had reached San Francisco's Airport half an hour ago. We didn't want to make a big scene so we got a taxi instead of a limo. I was dying to see my boys and the girls that we've been hearing about for the past eight years. I wasn't worried that they were _those_ kind of girls from all the phone calls we had with each other. Carlisle was tired from the trip and slept most of the way here.

The boys' street was coming up and woke up Carlisle. We looked out the window and saw the two houses in Christmas decorations that we've been seeing in photos that were sent to us. I saw Edward and Jasper waiting by the house while Emmet was waving us to them. When we got out of the taxi, our other two boys came to welcome us.

APOV:

I saw them coming today while I was at my store, Aly's and fitting Bella with my new design of a wedding dress. Rose was with us who had no problem trying another dress on that she asked me to design and make as a one-of-a-kind dress for her. Bella kept moving around and I told her to hold still so we could finish and get home to meet the guys' parents.

I was so excited, I still couldn't believe that my boyfriend's mom was the famous designer, _Esme Fantasy,_ that was her title in the fashion world and the name of her line of clothing.

It was 10:15 when we were done and left Aly's and headed to the manor with Rose. She knew that Emmet would be with his brothers too. I told them that their parents would get here at 3:45 exactly, so we had a lot of time to get things ready for their visit. Bella had to finish her next column by this afternoon, so she couldn't really help much until she was done. We'd be going to the guys' house an hour after Mrs. Esme and Dr. Carlisle Masen had come.

After finishing with tidying up the place, I needed both my cousins' opinion on what I would be wearing. I kept asking if I should wear something that Esme made or someone else's or my own. They both said my own but I wasn't sure. I was not ready to show them to my idol. How come I wasn't getting a premonition of what I was going to wear? Okay, maybe it was the fact that it would be for personal gain, but come on this was a serious matter.

[4:45]

We headed for the guys' house and were right in front the door. I decided to wear one of my early and casual designs, a yellow sleeveless blouse with a black mid-way skirt. Rose wore a gray fall dress and I made Bella wear a white long shirt and put a black belt around her waist and matching black pants.


	28. Dinner and Breakfast

**

* * *

Sorry it's been a while. But i hope you like like it. There's not much supernatural going on in this chapter, but there is a surprise. For those who might be wondering, I'm almost done with the story. I won't be making a sequel right after this but I am thinking of it. It'll be about the next generation and how the three couples are doing in their happy lives.**

* * *

Esme's POV:

We were sitting in their living room, catching up on the things we've missed. Emmet always was and will always be the absolute athlete in the family so it wasn't a surprise that he was a personal instructor. Jasper always had a future in education and Edward finally came out of the closet about his cooking.

It had around 4:50 when heard the doorbell, "I'll get it!" All three of the boys got up at the same time and went to the door. We heard voices and in a couple minutes their were twice the number of people coming into the room than when they were going out of it. Three very beautiful girls each were holding one of our boy's hands. They were all paired up and looked very cute if I do say so myself. Carlisle and I both stood up, while he shock their hands, I gave each of them a hug.

Emmet, Jasper and Edward introduced each of them. Rose seemed to be the most mature especially since she had Emmet for a boyfriend and living with him. She probably also was the most patient one too. Bella seemed like the absolute perfect match for Edward. Something about the two of them standing next to each other felt so natural. You could say that she even brings out an even better side of Edward -if that's possible. Alice, I definitely felt a spark not just with her and Jasper, but also with me.

When we moved into the dinning room and started dinner, Jasper announced to me that Alice was into the fashion world, had her brand new line out and that I was the first one she idolized when it came to what to wear. Alice even said that she had Bella fit her designs and asks Rose for her opinion before even making it.

It was a joy finally meeting them and seeing that all three of my boys were happy here. Carlisle and I were always traveling around so they wouldn't have this life if we took them with us. I knew they'd be happy here, this was a wonderful place for them all to be in. in fact if we weren't going all over the place, I'd consider this as a permanent home.

BPOV:

When we were done with dinner, I stayed in the kitchen to help Edward with the dishes. When I was young, I always hated chores, but not so much anymore. I was still nervous that they would coming over to our house tomorrow -at least that's what Alice says she saw. I bet she's enjoying herself since it looked like Esme was really interested in her sense of fashion.

The rest of the night went great at the guys' house, I can't say the same when we went home. Rose already left with Emmet for their home in the city. Lucky her.

It wasn't a demon that was waiting for us, it was a wood nymph coming out from our garden. She said that her name was Lilly and that a demon was destroying her home along with her kind. Wood nymphs were very special because without them, trees die out and streams would dry out. They were like Mother Earth's helpers. It wasn't a very powerful demon. He just had a thing for getting rid of anything good and nymphs were one to always be good, but can cause trouble in the city. They stood out with there long hair out and their very loose and flowing green dresses walking around barefoot.

Once the demon was gone, Lilly thanked us and disappeared into our garden. They liked doing that a lot.

In the morning, I woke up late for once. I took my shower, and headed down the stairs. All I had on was a white shirt and blue shorts… and wide eyes when I saw Alice greeting the whole Masen family with Rose.

So they did come over, I just didn't know they would come over so soon. We had dinner at their house and now they were going to have breakfast in _our _house. Isn't this moving too fast? I'm staring to act like an everyday teenager that's meeting her boyfriends folks for the first time.

In the middle of eating, Emmet stood up to make an announcement while holding Rose's hand. "We'd like to make an announcement to make today interesting. Now we all know that me and Rose have been living together for a while. But unfortunately that's not enough for either of us." That sounds like something bad. "Last night when we left, I proposed to her." All of us had a shocking look on our faces. Who knew Emmet was the commitment type?

Rose held up her left hand to show that something was on her finger. "And I said 'Yes.'" Me and Alice stood up to give her a hug while Edward, Jasper and their parents went to him. After Esme was done hugging him, she came to us and hugged Rose. She whispered something to her and I was close enough to hear it.

"I knew from the start that you'd be the one he'd end up with. I'm so happy for the both of you." It made Rose smile which made me and Alice smile back. I knew Alice would be excited for two things. One, she'd be involved with the wedding plans, two, she'd be the one to make Rose's wedding dress, and three, she'd be related to Esme.

I was just happy that Rose finally gets to have the life she always wanted to have. I was already planning to invite Angee, her husband David, and of course Daniela. She was done with magic school and moved to New Jersey. We don't see her so much anymore and this would be perfect for a reunion.

* * *

**Guess what the next chapter's going to be about.

* * *

**


End file.
